How We Were
by chuckles93
Summary: Everyone has demons and when Sasha Bezmel receives an invitation to her past, where she left everything and everyone she loved, she finds out if bridges are ever really burnt. Multiple POV- Main- Sasha/Casey. Rosie/Kyle. Some- April/Dex. Maddie/Spencer.
1. That Boy Wasn't Archer

I'm back to writing again, due to some free time from uni! This story just kinda blossomed in my head one night after watching old fan videos of Casey and Sasha and the rest of the storyline just followed. I know A LOT has change in terms of the relationships and time periods I have set my story, and many peoples ships have changed but this story is very different in terms of atmosphere and maturity of the characters and honestly it's just a chance to get it all out of my system haha, anyway enough of me rambling I hope you enjoy.  
I have completed quite a lot of the story and I will see where it takes me but no promises on upload times they may be sporadic depending on demand and inspiration.  
Kaia :-)

CHAPTER ONE  
_  
Sasha Bezmel_

Together with our families, we request the pleasure of your company and invite you in the celebration of marriage between

_**April Scott  
to  
Dexter Walker **_

Saturday, June 10  
at 4 p.m.  
The Farm House  
Summer Bay

_Reception to follow_

Five years.  
Sixty months.  
Two hundred and sixty one weeks.  
One thousand eight hundred and twenty six days.  
Any way you put it Sasha Bezmel hadn't gone home to Summer Bay in a long time. She slid her fingers along the silver invitation she received in the mail weeks ago, noting how cold it all sounded, like she was just an old school friend that you invite out of courtesy. The invitation made her feel as though she was no longer a part of a family, no longer a sister, no longer a best friend. Sasha snapped herself out of it as she heard the door to her apartment unlock with a key and she quickly hid the silver piece of paper in her jacket pocket.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm home late but I finished the sketch for the MacArthur project just on deadline. Stroke of luck that was I can tell you that much." He laughed more to himself about his architecture adventure as he came across and kissed Sasha's forehead.  
"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost" Sasha smiled inwardly.  
"I guess you could say that" She sat down on the counter stool watching Archer begin to make dinner. "My brothers getting married in a week"  
"Awesome, I love weddings!" he said excitedly, cutting the carrots with vigor.  
There was a time in Sasha's life where she never kept anything hidden; she was once loudmouthed, feisty, rebellious and happy. Not that Archer didn't make her happy he just had no clue where she came from or more importantly who she left behind. Sasha couldn't take Archer with her that would be showing a whole other side of her that she had buried for five years. If Archer came Sasha would be met with even more questioning eyes. There was nothing wrong with her boyfriend; there was something wrong with her- why couldn't she just let go?  
"I don't think I get to bring a plus one"  
"Why not? It's your brother surely you could pull a few strings?"  
"I haven't seen any of my family in five years" Sasha said sipping on a glass of water her ever doting boyfriend gave her.  
"I wanna know where my girlfriend came from, I want to impress your family, make friends with your friends, and show you off in front of your ex-boyfriends." Sasha nearly choked on her water at the last one; there was no way in hell she could bring Archer with her now.  
"I'm sorry babe, but I've already booked a flight for myself. I have to face them and the bay alone. I'll get there three days before the wedding and I'll call you and even Skype you daily if you miss me that much."  
Sasha walked round to Archer and put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Sometimes I wish you weren't so mysterious Sasha" Archer said jokingly as he kissed her head and rubbed her back. "I expect calls and Skype's and just look after yourself" he paused then said quietly "you know how much I love you right?"  
Sasha didn't look up to his eyes, her chest constricted and her palms went sweaty whenever he said it and for the worst reason that made her hate herself with a passion. "I know babe" she replied. "I love you too."  
Sasha Bezmel had only ever said 'I love you' to one boy and meant it.  
That boy wasn't Archer.

***  
A lot of things change after long periods of time. Hair grows longer or is cut shorter. Styles change constantly. Houses get painted. Fences are built. Babies are born and sadly people die. Sasha was thinking that as she looked out the airport window with her luggage behind her, waiting for the taxi she had called to pick her up. She wondered how different she would look to her family when she arrived. Remembering back to when they last saw her, her eighteen year old spirited self, purple streaks throughout her hair, vintage everything regarding her fashion choices and her ever faithful Doc Martins. Now they would be reintroduced to a different Sasha Bezmel. Now twenty three years old. Creative director of the advertising sector for one of Australia's biggest makeup brands. Hair now simply pitch black, long, wavy and professional looking. Beige pencil dress matched with a black blazer and high black heels made her look more like she was heading to her city office. Not to her family home.  
As her taxi came and she sat in the back while the driver was dealing to her luggage, fear began to set in. Sasha began molding her hands as if they were clay then rubbing them back and forth on her knees. Doing anything to stop going back to when she was happy, or the night when her happiness broke down and fell all around her.

_"Wake up Sash" Said the cheeky voice in her ear as she pulled more blankets over her body and buried her head deeper in the pillow.  
"Too early" She heard herself mumble incoherently. _  
"_It's one in the afternoon Sasha Regina Bezmel and if you don't get your lazy butt out of bed I will refuse to make you breakfast"  
"Not my fault you wore me out last night." Sasha smirked to herself as she rolled over trying to get comfy. She heard a warm chuckle and the bed move as she felt a body hover over her and two hands on either side of her head resting on the mattress of the bed.  
"I'm pretty sure you're not the only who's worn out from last night now come on get up and say hello to this thing called the daytime".  
Sasha opened her eyes finally and felt the warm sun shine through the curtains onto the bed, looked up and smiled.  
"Casey Braxton, you're lucky I'm stupidly,____ hopelessly, ridiculously in love with you for some unknown reason_ or I would throttle you for waking me up." Said Sasha her voice still gravelly from waking up.  
"I'll pretend to ignore the last part of that sentence, but I am stupidly, hopelessly, ridiculously in love with you for some unknown reason too."  
"Yeah, yeah do you want to show me how much you love me by making your special French toast?"  
Casey pecked her lips with a kiss for an answer then rolled off the bed giving her his hand to pull her out from under the covers. Sasha feeling the cold folded her arms and followed him into the kitchen and watched him as he cooked for her. If it was possible watching the concentration in his eyes as he cracked an egg made her love him even more.  
"Stop watching me you creep" Casey said teasingly.  
"Can't help it, you have pretty eyes." Sasha smiled sweetly at him and he laughed. Casey put down the whisk and put his arms around her waist lifting her up of the ground, as she wound her legs around his back and her arms around his neck she kissed him. Her hand against the pulse in his neck feeling it beat against her skin and her other hand in his hair as he moved the two of them closer to the wall until Sasha's back was against it. Casey kissed down her neck then back up as they got more desperate and needy. It wasn't until the sound of the smoke alarm from the burning French toast went off that they separated as Casey put his forehead against Sasha's.  
"You're gonna be the death of me Bezmel" Sasha kissed his lips once more then watched as he stopped the smoke alarm from beeping and went back to the toast. Sasha watched him once again, she wasn't sure he even knew the hold he had on her, she had always considered herself independent in every sense of the word and yet her was Casey nearly a year together and he was breaking her down, he took her feisty side, he understood her rebellious side, he laughed at her hot-headedness giving him a run for his money when it came to being short tempered. When the two weren't fighting they were all over each other and best of all he loved her, Sasha knew she wasn't an easy person to love but Casey managed to love her.  
  
As the taxi pulled up to the farm house, Sasha tried to wipe her mind of a topic she had made out-of-bounds in her head. By now it was night time with only the front porch light illuminating the yard. The mumble of the TV was loud enough to hear from the bottom step as she heard the mumble of a family winding down for the night. Sasha took a deep breath, knocked on the door and tried to forget what happened the night that changed everything.

As the door opened it revealed a man in his early fifties with slightly greying hair. Sid Walker hadn't really changed one bit.  
"Hey Dad" Sasha half smiled politely. Sid stood in shock for a brief moment before pulling his youngest daughter into one of his famous bear hugs.  
"Sash, aren't you just quite the young woman now?" Sid smiled and released Sasha from his death grip.  
"Had to happen sooner or later I guess." Sasha said with a chuckle, her dad quickly grabbed her suitcase and dragged it in excitedly.  
"Your rooms exactly how you left it, wait till Dex and April see you, they weren't sure if you were going to come but they'll be over the moon."  
"Of course I would come, Dex and April are getting married, finally! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sid left Sasha's suitcase in front of the closed door to her old room at the end of the hallway. She then stood awkwardly in the front doorway waiting for her Dad's prompt to lead her into the lounge.  
He gestured for her to follow him sensing her nervousness. She then stood in the doorway to the living room and saw April and Dex curled up on the couch looking at her. April was the first to jump up and give her a hug "Oh my gosh, Sasha! Look at you, you look amazing" April gushed over her soon-to-be sister in law. "We have so much to catch up on, it's been so long."  
Sasha smiled and nodded overwhelmed by everyone's kindness. Everyone seemed to have forgotten or was choosing not to bring up anything Sasha thought they would.  
"Ah little sister, back to torture me" Dex joked and gave Sasha a hug which she returned not realizing how much she had missed her older brother and his sense of humor.  
"So what have you been doing with yourself Sash?" Her Dad asked pouring Sasha and himself a cup of coffee. He still knew how she liked it.  
"Well currently I'm a Creative Director for a makeup company in Melbourne, I live in an apartment in the city with my boyfriend Archer whose and architect and yeah, it's been pretty non-stop, but the company has just started their latest promotion so I get a bit of a break before they start on their next line."  
"Never a dull moment then" Sid smiled proudly at his daughter.  
"Nope, how have things been around here?"  
"Well the news of the town is our impending wedding" Dex began saying taking some popcorn from the bowl in front of him and putting his arm around April while Sasha took a seat on the chair next to her Dad's.  
"I bet you guys are excited" Sasha said and the coupe both smiled at each other which made Sasha smile. "So how has everyone been? Bianca and Heath, Roo and Harvey, Rosie, Maddie and Spence?"  
"Bianca and Heath are great! Darcy's year eleven now and couldn't be happier" April gushed about her niece while Dex got her back on track. "Roo, Harvey and Maddie and Spence are all going well, both of those couples are still together. And Rosie is now Mrs. Kyle Braxton as of a year ago." That surprised her on many levels, one Rosie used to get on Kyle's nerves so much when Sasha would bring her round to the Braxton household and two Sasha wouldn't be lying if she was kind of hurt she didn't get invited to her wedding. Sasha realized she deserved that treatment though, after all didn't she up and leave everyone?  
"Wow, that's crazy, everything seems to have changed but stayed the same." Sasha put her coffee cup down on the ground and crossed her legs and folded her arms preparing herself for the answers to the next questions she was going to ask. "Where's Indi?"  
April looked away from Sasha and suddenly took great interest in the floorboards. Dex coughed quietly while dad looked away but spoke up. "She's got a little two bedroom house closer to the beach." That was all her dad said before he took another swig of his coffee.  
Sasha nodded then began to ask her next question, the one she really cared about.  
"How's Casey?" She said quietly, just above a whisper.  
"He co-owns the gym and does furniture making on the side from his construction course. He's got his own place." Pangs of all sorts of emotions went through Sasha, jealousy at the fact he owned a gym with Indi, pride that he finished his construction course and hurt, but that was what she always felt when she thought of him nowadays.  
"That's nice" Was all Sasha managed to say about that topic before standing up and straightening her dress.  
"Well I'm going to go to bed; I'm so tired it's not funny." As she stalked off to her room after everyone wished her a good sleep she reached the door, grabbed the handle of her suitcase and took a step inside her past.


	2. Yours For As Long As You Want Me

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Wasn't planning on updating so quickly but then thought why not? haha. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a few guesses as to what going on and what's to come and what the flashbacks mean :-)  
Kyle and Rosie Braxton (hehe) are being introduced next chapter and their story will begin along side Casey and Sasha's :D

Kaia.

_  
CHAPTER TWO

Talk about déjà vu. Even the wall planner from Sasha's last year at Summer Bay High was still stuck up on the lavender purple wall of her bedroom with notes about revision for her exams and when she had a tutorial. There were sticky notes on the wall above her bedside table reminding her to take her camera to school or to buy some chocolate for her stash. Her bed was still made up with the exact same sheets as they were five years ago. She didn't expect anything less really, her Dad would've been too busy to sort her stuff, Dex, April and Indi wouldn't have wanted to. Her dresser still had all her bracelets and necklaces hanging of it and finally Sasha let her eyes roam to above her bed where a huge collage of at least a hundred pictures pinned up on the wall. Some pictures of her family all together some of just her and Felix or Dex or Indi, others of her school friends and plenty of her and Rosie pulling silly poses. It wasn't hard to miss the constant occurrence of Sasha's wall though. Casey. There was a quite a few of Casey not knowing Sasha was taking a picture of him, for instance him about to put food in his mouth or him yawning looking stupid. She remembered how Casey used to tell Sasha if she didn't put her camera away he away he would dump her. The threat worked for five minutes but both of them knew he was bluffing and Sasha would take another unsuspecting shot of him. There were ones of them at Sasha's year twelve formal, or together on the beach, there was cute picture of him kissing her cheek while she smiled at the camera with a cheesy grin. Yet, out of all of the photos Sasha's favourite was right where it always was framed on her bedside table. She remembered opening her eyes in the morning and seeing it and a smile would instantly be on her face. It was at Heath and Bianca's wedding. Darcy asked to take a picture of the two of them with Sasha's camera. The sea was in the background while Sasha was wearing a blue dress with bright red lipstick, her purple streaks in deep contrast against her black hair in the wind. Casey was wearing his groomsman tux with a white flower sticking out from the pocket of his jacket. Sasha was pulling a stupid face, her tongue was poked out, all her teeth were showing and her nose was scrunched up, Casey meanwhile looked at her in the photo smiling looking amused but absolutely in love with her. Sasha grabbed the frame and turned it upside against the bedside table. She pulled out her phone and began to call Archer to say goodnight and get her mind on the boy who wouldn't leave her mind.  
After calling Archer, for the next five minutes Sasha was undeniably happier. The boy loved her and though she wasn't sure if she was in love with him she knew she cared about him a lot, more than a lot of people in her life. The happiness lasted until she noticed the upturned frame she had put down less than twenty minutes earlier. She went to pick it up again and traced her fingers along the white frame the picture was contained in. Something about the picture took her breathe away at how everything had changed, how much she had changed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and April put her head in.  
"Hey, I heard you talking to someone on the phone earlier, so I just came to see if everything's alright."  
"Yeah, everything's good, I'll have to unpack tomorrow."  
April looked around the room. Sasha guessed she hadn't been in here in years either. She looked above her bed at all the pictures.  
"This is so weird; it's like a time capsule." April smiled then noticed the photo frame in Sasha's hands and her smiled turn sad.  
"Yeah, I feel like I'm eighteen again. Not just being back in this room, but in the bay in general." Sasha told April this as she put the frame on her bedside table.  
"You both looked so happy in the photo" April said after a moments silence as she sat on the bed next to Sasha.  
"We were young, I was seventeen going on eighteen, he was nineteen going on twenty. " Sasha paused and looked at April.  
"Everything's changed hasn't it?" April nodded in reply to Sasha. "What's Indi doing other than living in a house closer to the beach?"  
"She's still owns the gym. She doesn't really work there unless needed. Casey runs that bit." April paused then after a moment of collecting her thoughts, continued. "About a month after you left Indi found out she was pregnant, a girl named Freya. She's four nearly five."  
Suddenly Sasha felt sick, the same anger she felt five years ago she felt again.  
"She stays with Indi during the week and with Casey and his girlfriend during the weekends. Freya saved your sister Sash, I know when you left everything was messy and people did the wrong thing but you know how much of a wreck Indi was after Romeo left. After she had Freya it was like the old Indi was back."  
Sasha had heard enough of April defending her, defending both of them with their daughter. Let alone the fact Casey has a girlfriend now. Sasha should've expected it.  
"Look April that's really nice that she's happy, that both of them are happy, but they took away my happiness in order to get that." April nodded and stood up.  
"I understand why you would feel that way. But both of them are going to be at my wedding so if you don't see either of them in the next two days you're guaranteed to see them there." April walked towards the door and looked back at Sasha. "Good night Sash, welcome home."

_After Casey had cooked Sasha French toast the two of them were lounging around on the couch, watching TV. "What time do you start work at the gym?"  
"Three, Indi's got me working until close. Heath and I are covering most of the shifts Romeo use to have."  
Sasha went quiet thinking about how her brother in law had cancer and left two months ago leaving Indi to run their business by herself. "She's not really coping; she's all over the place. Dad's tried talking her into some counseling but she won't have it. Dad's consumed with it, Dex has his April dramas and all of them were busy yesterday. I know things are bad but they could at least say Happy Birthday to me on my 18th birthday". Sasha huffed, no matter what she tried to say to Indi nothing would go through to her. It was like she had numbed herself from everyone and everything.  
"Did you have a good birthday with me though?" Casey asked and Sasha smiled, running her fingers along the necklace Casey had given her a gold heart hanging on the middle of the chain.  
"You know I did" Sasha smiled and sat on Casey's lap, facing him with her arms around his neck.  
"Did you like the dinner I made you?" Casey asked, lightly kissing Sasha's neck.  
"It was delicious" Sasha closed her eyes as Casey continued leaving butterfly kisses over her collarbone.  
"Did you like you're present?" Casey mumbled against her skin.  
"I loved it." He was driving her insane with his teasing and he knew it.  
"Did you sleep well?" Casey asked cheekily.  
"I don't remember much sleeping taking place last night. Do you?"  
"No, you'll have to remind me what we were doing instead." Sasha gave in and kissed him as he unbuttoned her blouse and lay her down on the couch, he slid the soft material of her arms as she pulled his shirt above his head then kissed him running a hand down his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist. As Casey deepened the kiss Sasha moaned as she pulled away breathing heavily.  
"Casey, what if someone comes in" He cut her off by kissing her again and Sasha nearly got her mind of the fact that anyone could walk in and see the two of them about to sleep together. If they were in his bedroom, Sasha wouldn't have been able to resist anything and would just let him have his way with her. Just as she was about to, she saw the door open and in walk Brax with Heath, Bianca and Darcy behind him.  
"Oh C'mon Case! You force me out of my own home last night I'm sure you got enough." Sasha had a face as red as beetroot quickly slid on her blouse over her bra and buttoned it up while Casey put on his shirt again.  
"Yeah c'mon Case, Darcy is with us." Heath added jokingly.  
"Yep, sorry a text woulda been nice." Bianca just laughed, leading the rest of them to follow while Sasha just sat there embarrassed.  
"So, did you have a good birthday Sasha?" Brax asked smiling.  
"Uh, yeah it was good." She quickly stood up and straightened her hair and straightening her skirt with her hands.  
"Right well I have to take Sasha home then go to work so we'll be seeing you guys later." Casey quickly grabbed her hand and walked outside to the black car waiting for them.  
"If I wasn't so embarrassed I would laugh about this" Sasha told Casey as she climbed into the front seat. As Casey reserved the car out of the driveway and drove towards the farm Sasha realized she had never been happier. As the car pulled up to outside the farm Casey stopped the car and the two of them sat there in a comfortable silence.  
"Thank you for my birthday Casey Braxton."  
"You're more than welcome Sasha Bezmel." Casey grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with her own.  
"What do you thinks going to happen when you finish school? You only have a week left and the world is yours. Your exams are done, you've just got your graduation dinner in two days and you're finished. The world is yours. "  
"The world is yours too Casey."  
"I have a criminal record and I didn't finish school. I only have the gym, my construction course and Angelo's if I'm desperate."  
"You have me." Sasha felt Casey squeeze her hand a little bit tighter.  
"I know I do, but for how long? Soon some amazing university is going to come along with an intelligent boyfriend who you can talk to about calculus or whatever you guys will study together while I'll be in the bay."  
"Casey, I'm yours for as long as you want me. Even if some amazing university comes along I don't want a boyfriend who studies calculus because I hate math, you're the one who's good at it. No matter where I am in the world I will always love you and in a few years' time when you make me Sasha Braxton I will remind you every day that I'm yours, even though I'll annoy the crap out of you with my mindless talking and I will argue with you on anything at any given point that I feel feisty, nothing will change. So quit your moaning about stupid stuff that I can't even be bothered discussing anymore, and go to work."  
Casey laughed and kissed her on the cheek, then Sasha made her way up the stairs to the Farm house, not looking back to watch the car go. Sasha picked up the large envelope on the mat in front of the door addressed to her.  
She ripped the envelope open with impatience and pulled out the letter enclosed._

_**Sasha Bezmel, we are pleased to inform you that your application to the Melbourne Creative Design School has been accepted…**_

_There was other information in the letter of course but that was all Sasha's eyes were drawn too. She let out a squeal of excitement and ran inside to tell whoever was home which just so happened to be Indi and her Dad._

"I got in! I got in, read the letter and congratulate me father!" Sasha spun round the room humming while her Dad and Indi skimmed read over the letter.  
For the first time in months Indi seemed to even muster up a real smile for her little sister and both her Dad and Indi pulled her into a hug saying how proud they were of her. Sasha was so wrapped up in the letter she almost forgot about Casey. Almost.  
"Hey, can we not tell people about this, I want to be the one to tell everyone." Sasha said smiling, thinking of how she would break the news to Casey and Rosie.  
"Of course love, knowing you the whole town will probably know in ten minutes. Now tell me how was your birthday dinner? " Her Dad joked with her pulling her into another hug with pride all over his face. It went unnoticed by Sasha and Sid as they chatted animatedly that Indi watched the two with sadness in her eyes. It had been two months since her husband had left her and everyone seemed to be moving on with their lives.


	3. You Grew On Me

CHAPTER THREE

"I think Craig looked a bit hungry when we were leaving but Jupiter keeps taking all his food. She can be a real piece of work sometimes." Rosie was telling Kyle as she sat on the stool in Angelo's while Kyle was behind the bar adding up stock and writing it in the books.  
Kyle smiled to himself as his wife rattled on about her fish. Some things never changed.  
"I swear one day we're gonna go home and find Jupiter's eaten Craig. She's psychopathic I tell you, that's the last time I get you to pick a fish." Rosie said as Kyle put down his pen from the books and looked up at Rosie amused.  
"If I didn't know you any better I would think you loved those fish more than you love me". Rosie looked up at Kyle alarmed.  
"Don't talk about our children like that! They already think you don't like them as much as I do."  
"Maybe I'm jealous?" Rosie looked up a Kyle with her eyes looking at him quizzically.  
"Stop teasing me Braxton."  
"Sorry Braxton." Kyle winked at Rosie and leaned forward to kiss her over the counter.  
"Don't think you can just kiss me to stop this discussion." Rosie began to protest as Brax walked in the door with another box of deliveries for the restaurant.  
"That's the last of the stuff for Dex's bucks' night. God knows what you and Casey are planning for the poor kid." Brax laughed and handed the box over to Kyle.  
"Nothing he won't enjoy Brax, nothing he won't enjoy." Right well remember you and Casey are helping set up at the farm house tomorrow no matter how bad your hangover is." Kyle nodded with a smile.  
"You better not get into any trouble, I don't want to have to bail my husband out at three in the morning. "  
"I'll try not to" Rosie smacked him in the arm playfully, while Kyle claimed to say he was joking. Suddenly Dex walked through the doors of Angelo's with April.  
"Hey man, what are you doing here so early?" Kyle asked, it was only half past nine in the morning and the boys told Dex they would pick him up at seven that night.  
"Uh, we were just here… well we were more looking for… It's just that last night…we weren't expecting her to actually…" Dex stumbled over his words while April quickly interjected.  
"What I think Dex is trying to say is that Sasha's back for the wedding." Brax and Kyle raised their eyebrows while Rosie opened and closed her mouth, at a loss for words.  
"It's been a while." Brax said simply, his mind going to his youngest brothers' reaction. Rosie simply thought of her spur-of-the-moment wedding with Kyle how her so called "best-friend" had changed her number and she didn't know her address wherever she went.  
"How did you guys find where she was living?" Rosie asked April.  
"Stroke of luck, the hospital was redeveloping a wing and the architect said his friend was Sasha's boyfriend." Rosie nodded not sure what to say.  
"Right well I'm going to go for a walk" Everyone in the room nodded, knowing that Brax was going to look for Casey.  
Dex and April said their goodbyes shortly after leaving Rosie standing by the counter consumed in her own thoughts. She felt Kyle wrap his arms around her and she sighed "It's funny, when she left you hated me."  
"I never hated you" Kyle mumbled, his chin resting on her head.  
"You thought I was annoying" Rosie looked up at him.  
"You still are, somehow you grew on me, made me fall in love with you, made me want to marry you, made me let you bring your smelly fish into our apartment."  
"The fish do not smell." Rosie said indignantly. "Stop talking about the kids that way." Kyle laughed but couldn't help remember what Rosie was trying to replace. Kyle could never forget Rosie face, so pale a week after they had come back from their honeymoon. How she wouldn't respond to anything Kyle did. Waiting for the ambulance for an agonizingly long time, and then finding out that Rosie was pregnant. That she had an Ectopic pregnancy. Kyle thought back to when he found out their baby had miscarried and that Rosie would have to go into surgery. Kyle remembered when the doctors told him that she may not make it. Kyle remembered Rosie's face when the doctor told her she had lost the baby she didn't know she was carrying and that there would be a possibility she would never be able to bear children again. After she was released from hospital Rosie stayed in their bed for a week and whenever Kyle came in she would start crying saying how sorry she was. It wasn't until Kyle told her that he would never leave and that he loved her whether she could or couldn't have kids that she began to make it out of bed in the morning. Rosie got better each day, started back part time at Summer Bay High as the receptionist. Kyle would have her come sit at Angelo's when she wasn't working not wanting her to be alone. Not wanting her to let her mind think about things even he hated to think about.  
"Earth to Kyle" Rosie smiled up at him. "What were you thinking about?" Rosie asked him wrapping her arms round him.  
"I was thinking about how much I love you, and how it's Sasha loss that she missed the best day of my life." Rosie kissed him and he kissed back, he could feel her smiling.

Sasha was running along the beach, back and forth with her iPod in her ears drumming the music loudly as her feet carried her further and further along the sand. She couldn't help but laugh at the reaction on her Dad's face when she told him she was going for a run. Eighteen year old Sasha Bezmel avoided exercise like the plague. She hated anything to do with it, almost as much as she hated swimming, which she still did. Which was somewhat frowned upon in such a small town- especially when her boyfriend at the time worked at the gym and was a surfer. That's what first attracted her to Archer, he was an inside person like her. Sasha tried not to look at anyone along the beach as she ran amongst the families, slowly arriving on the beach as the morning sun began to warm up. Sasha slowed down as the surfers and early morning swimmers began to come up and out of the water and the children began to swim and play in the sand. Sasha's jog came to an abrupt halt when she saw the back of a surfer with _ALL OR NOTHING _tatted on his back.  
***

Casey sat on his board in the water; it was like meditation to him, the rocking back and forth. He watched as the families began to arrive as the runners began to leave, then he watched as one girl ran through a sand castle completely lost in her own world. Casey swam back to shore and stuck his board in the ground near the grassy mound where he collected his towel and began getting the sand out of his hair. He felt someone watching him, but ignored it and continued drying of. He watched as the girls from Summer Bay High smiled at him and he smiled back politely.  
***

Sasha watched as the girls smiled at him and decided to leave before he saw her, she was about to walk up the pathway to the surf club until one of the girls in uniform ran up to her.  
"Excuse me miss, you dropped your iPod." Sasha smiled as the girl gave her the iPod and walked up to catch up with her friends. She felt eyes on her, yet didn't want to look up.

Casey was staring. He couldn't help it, she was standing in front of him, after all this time and all he could do was stare. She looked different, older, and mature. Her hair was longer and no longer multi-coloured. She had sweat gleaming of her forehead and her cheeks were red. He had thought of many ways she could potentially come back into his life. He figured it would be in dramatic Sasha style, crashing a party or storming to his house. Casey guessed she had changed. Sasha looked annoyed waiting for something to happen.  
"I didn't know you ran." Was all he could say.

That simple question made Sasha want to throttle him. The last time they had spoken she had throttled him. Sasha was expecting him to look as he did when she had left him. Not like he did today, twenty five, slight stubble from not shaving in a few days, his hair was shaken from the wet and looked disheveled. His body, well Sasha tried to avoid looking but it was hard, he could see why the girls from the high school took an interest. He looked good. It made her want to punch him in the face.  
"I didn't know you had a daughter."  
Sasha replied to his question with another question. Something the old Sasha would do, something she never really lost- how to start a fight. Sasha's question took Casey off guard. He didn't know she knew. Then again of course she knew she would've seen all the Walkers before she saw him. Sasha was getting even more annoyed by the second and it scared him that he could still tell. The way she held her arm across her stomach, her foot would tap slightly and she would blink a lot.  
"Yeah Freya, she's four. " Sasha nodded shortly about to walk away.  
"Are you going to the wedding?" Casey asked quickly, Sasha turned around. There was a look in Sasha's eyes that showed she wanted to hurt Casey.  
"Why else would I come back to the bay?" And with that she stormed of in her typical Sasha style. She hated how within five minutes of seeing him she could lose all her cool and at like a teenager. She hated how angry she was towards him. She hated how much he had hurt her.

Helloooo! Back again with another chapter as, again I was too excited. It was a bit shorter than usual but BIG stuff was happening in this chapter! The re-introduction of Kyle and Rosie and I am so excited about their story and about the friendship between Sasha and Rosie! There was also the "reunion" shall we say of Sasha and Casey, sorry that they wouldn't run into each others arms and forget everything but you will find out why very shortly!

Kaia


	4. The Braxton Charm

CHAPTER FOUR

_All Sasha could think about was how to tell Casey she got accepted. She didn't think she would've. Sasha had figured that she would just go to Yabbie Creek University where Indi and Dex both went. She was beyond happy and all she wanted was for Casey to be beyond happy for her. After what he told her in his car she was beginning to doubt it, even though she told him she would always love him, how were they supposed to work with Sasha all the way in Melbourne? _  
_Thoughts of telling Casey consumed Sasha's mind as she ate tea and watched TV with her dad. When Sid got a call from Indi asking her to pick her up from the gym, Sasha offered to tag along, hoping to bump into Casey to tell him her news and see his reaction, she wasn't sure if he would be there seeing as the gym closed nearly two hours earlier but it was worth a shot. When her dad pulled up outside the surf club he was about to text Indi to come out.  
"Don't worry Dad, I'll go in and get her." Sid knew his daughter well enough that she was going in for Casey.  
"Okay, don't be too long." Sasha nodded and walked through the night air into the surf club about to turn left into the gym when she heard talking.  
Sasha walked in and saw Casey with bloodshot eyes and Indi sitting on the counter looking not too great either.  
"Hey…Case, what's happened? You look terrible."  
Casey stumbled towards her and shrugged.  
"Don't worry Sash; we just had a bit much to drink." Indi laughed and walked outside to the car. "Don't be too long lovebirds!" She giggled and walked out of the gym.  
"I love you Sasha, do you love me?"  
"Casey why would you ask that?"  
"Are you breaking up with me Sasha?" Casey asked looking angry. Sasha could tell he was losing his temper, the way he squinted his eyes and clenched and unclenched his fists.  
"I'm not breaking up with you at all Casey. What's happened?" Sasha asked trying to get Casey to look at her putting his face in her hands turning him to face her.  
"Why don't we drop you home and talk about this in the morning, I'll call you first thing?"  
Casey grabbed her hands from his face and put them down by his side, he followed her outside to the car park.  
"I think I'm going to walk home, I feel sick." Casey said and stumbled toward the beach.  
"Casey! Where are you going? Come back, we will drive you home." Sasha was squinting in the dark trying to see his figure but he was gone. Sasha walked back to the car and sat in the back seat, listening to a drunken Indi giggle all the way home while thinking about what the hell was wrong with Casey._

The next morning Sasha awoke and called Casey receiving no reply. She went to school, hung out with Rosie, Maddie and Spence and afterschool tried calling Casey again, for the second time he wouldn't answer. Maddie and Spence invited her and Rosie around for dinner so Sasha accepted her mind still not off her boyfriend. The talk was mostly of the graduation dinner for the year twelves' the next night, Roo and Harvey were buzzing about it, continuously gushing about how proud she was of all of them, while Rosie went on about the fact that she wasn't sure how to get through her last year of Summer bay High without her best friends. Sasha had to reassure her they would all always be there for her because she was the baby of the group, at this comment Sasha got punched hard in the arm by Rosie before everyone burst out laughing. When Roo dropped her off that night Sasha heard talking in the living room and stood next to the front door that was slightly open, making hearing the conversation easier.  
"Relax, she'll never know" She heard Indi say confidently.  
"So you're telling me you don't feel bad. It's your sister!"  
"It's your girlfriend, remember? The one who's leaving you for Melbourne, the one who has a future."  
"This is your fault." Casey said bitterly.  
"Well actually Casey, I didn't make Sasha apply without telling you. I didn't get you drunk; you got yourself drunk. I didn't make you take anything; you made that choice. I didn't make you have sex with me; you didn't even think of Sasha when you were doing me."  
"What did you give me Indi." Casey shouted angrily.  
"It's not really important now is it; you cheated on my little sister, get over it like I have. We both know it meant nothing so…"  
Sasha had heard enough, she opened the front door and stormed into the living room. She wouldn't cry though, she never cried in front of people if she could help it.  
"Tell me it's not true Casey!"  
Casey looked at her with wide eyes coming closer to her. "Sash, it didn't- it wasn't-"  
Sasha pushed his chest hard then pushed it again and again, punching her fists into his chest even though it probably didn't hurt him one bit.  
"You make me sick" She spat "Both of you make me sick."  
"Get out of my house!" Sasha began shoving Casey onto the front porch. "You cheating piece of shit! With my own sister! Why? What did I do so wrong that made you do that?"  
"She told me you were leaving! That you had made up your mind. She gave me something that didn't go well with the alcohol; I barely even remember anything that happened last night! Please Sasha" He began to go up to her as traitor tear slid down her cheeks.  
"Sash- I love you, remember yesterday how happy we were. That was less than twenty four hours ago, nothing has changed!" Casey whispered in her ear, she wanted to just give in, god did she want to.  
"What I remember happening yesterday is me telling you that I would be yours for as long as you want me. So you believe my messed up sister who just lost her husband over your girlfriend?"  
"Sasha I love you so much, it was a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life. I can't lose this, I can't lose you."  
"I want you to leave Casey, we're over. Don't talk to me ever again."  
"We worked through all the Tamara stuff we can work through this. Please, Sasha"  
"Ha! So you bring up the time where you cheated on me before to help your argument. This is so much worse! Do you know how much I was hurt when I caught you kissing Tamara? I always, always forgive you for every piece of shit thing you do to me but not this time. You had dirty sex with my freaking sister!" Sasha slapped Casey and moved towards the door. Casey looked at her with wet, pleading eyes.  
"I love you Sasha."  
Sasha looked him in the eyes with disgust; she couldn't bear the thought of him together like that with her sister. She couldn't believe the person she loved more than anything could continuously hurt her.  
"I don't want to speak to you ever again, I hate you".  
That was the last time she ever saw Casey, she closed the front door and walked back into the lounge seeing Indi sitting on the couch listening to the whole conversation her and Casey just had.  
"I'm sorry Sasha, I'm so-"  
"Cut the crap Indi. You're not sorry; I don't think you can feel anything right now. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at Casey. But I do pity you. Since Romeo left you've been nothing but a shell of the person you used to be, and I get it must be hard but I'm your sister, you're meant to love me. You've hurt me more than I ever thought possible."  
"I do love you Sasha."  
"I love you too; I always will you're my big sister but I can't live under the same roof as you. You disgust me. You can explain to Dad and Dex why I've left I'm packing now and leaving, tell them I love them."  
Sasha walked to her room and packed her stuff up methodically. She grabbed her credit card that she got for her eighteenth birthday and called for a taxi to pick her up then booked a flight on her phone. After packing her suitcase, duffel bag and backpack, she took one last look at her room and left. Indi tried to talk her out of it as Sasha was standing on the porch waiting for her taxi saying she had her graduation dinner and her friends to think of. When it arrived Sasha put her bags in the boot and turned to look at Indi.  
"One day, when you lose the grey cloud over your head and you think of what you did to me last night. I hope you can look yourself in the mirror." With that Sasha sat in the taxi and she simply said "to the airport". The taxi went the way of the beach on the way to the airport. Sasha's last view of Sumer Bay. She finally let herself cry and cry all the way to Melbourne. 

"So what on earth possessed you and your brother to plan Dex's buck's night two days before the wedding?" Kelsey asks Casey as he was getting his toga on reminiscent of a certain toga party Dex and Sasha held in their teenage years. Kelsey's shoulder length blonde hair swished as she walked from the kitchen to the bedroom off the side to where Casey was getting changed.  
"Did you even hear me Casey? " Casey looked at his girlfriend and smiled.  
"Sorry what was that babe?"  
"What's going on with you? Ever since yesterday you've been acting weird." Casey looked and Kelsey and thought how she doesn't smile, smell, laugh or even fight like Sasha. Sure Kelsey was beautiful but she was plain, Sasha had the beauty and attitude- she knew how to keep someone on their toes… Casey stopped himself from thinking that, Sasha made it perfectly clear where they stood on the beach and Casey should've done the same. Just, seeing her back here in front of him was unnerving.  
"It's nothing babe, just excited for tonight." He bent over and pecked her lips while she just sighed.  
"Does it have anything to do with Indi's sister being back?"  
Casey looked at her shocked and did a double take "Where did you hear about that from?"  
"I was in the diner today and Leah and Roo were talking about her sister being back "she looked at Casey pointedly then paused "and then they were talking about if you had seen her or not until I came in."  
Casey sighed "Look babe that was all high school stuff" lie.  
"It's completely in the past" lie.  
"I've basically forgotten about it" big lie.  
"You always shut off when I ask you about your past, you have all these parts in your life that you won't let me in on. Like why are you and Indi so frosty for two people who have a kid?"  
Casey ignored her by kissing her again and walked out of their flat and basically ran towards Kyle's idling car with Dex sitting in the front for dear life. Ever since Casey had seen Sasha on the beach she was all he could think about. Before she came back he usually reserved a time to allow himself to think about her. When he would put Freya to bed on the weekends he would lie next to his daughter and think about Sasha, it was the only time he felt like it was safe to do so, and he could only do it for a little while. Casey may have regretted how he treated Sasha and how he let her go, but he would never, ever regret loving his daughter. She had brown hair like Casey's with the attitude to match, and the "Braxton nose" as Brax would like to say. Freya unmistakably had her mother's big blue eyes but the thing that always got Casey was her smile, it reminded him of Sasha.  
"You ready for this?" Kyle asked Dex, both boys wrapped in their togas similar to Casey's.  
"Me ready for something two Braxton's have planned? I highly doubt it."

April was walking around the Farm House flustered, as per usual. She had on her hen's night dress and she had asked Sasha to curl her hair but still April felt like she was forgetting something.  
"April, you're going to be missing your own party at this rate." Sid said sitting across the table from Sasha, both had paused from their game of Scrabble to watch April amused.  
"Okay, okay, right I better get going. Sasha, are you sure you don't want to come? Bianca wouldn't mind putting out more food and it'll be great to have a catch up? Maddie said she can't wait to see you again."  
Sasha took a sip from her coffee then look at April with a halfhearted smile. "Hate to break it to you April but she is probably the only one."  
"I'm sure that's not true! And if you're worried about Indi being there she's looking after Freya." April said with her hands on her hips and keys dangling out of her hand.  
"That means that Casey's girlfriend will be there, along with Rosie." Sasha played with a piece of scrabble until Doctor Walker spoke up.  
"Sash, it'll be easier to see them all on Saturday if you start with a few reunions now and Aprils not even friends with Kelsey." Sasha thought about this, and she supposed that she had already seen one of the hardest ones so this should be easier especially without Casey's girlfriend there.  
"But I'm not dressed up or anything?"  
"Your hairs fine as usual, quickly chuck on one of your designer dresses missy and we'll be off. The party doesn't literally start until I walk in." Sasha smiled and shook her head while she ran to her room.

When the two parked in front of the large two story house Sasha couldn't help but say "Bianca and Heath did good."  
As the two waited by the door after April had knocked on the door, Sasha felt like she could literally throw up in one of the rose bushes nearby. April nudged her with her hip "Don't worry I'll stay by you." Sasha nodded and let out her breath that she didn't know she had been holding.  
Bianca opened the door with gusto and squealed while she hugged her little sister, Sasha heard the other girls squealing as well. Once Bianca had released her death grip on her sister she looked at Sasha and her mouth dropped. "Well aren't you just such a lady now, look at you! You're hair so long and god it's been too long Sash!" Sasha didn't fail to notice the noise in the living room went down considerably at that. Sasha smiled and thanked Bianca and accepted her hugged.  
As Bianca led the two to the living room Sasha was again wondering why on earth she was here. It wasn't until she saw Maddie rush up to her and give her a hug similar to Bianca's death grip that her nerves settle a bit. Leah and Irene followed suit all of them commenting on how sophisticated and grown up she looked. There were a few people she didn't recognized but she got introduced to and exchanged pleasantries, there was obviously Bianca, a sixteen year old Darcy, of whom she couldn't believe how much she looked like a teenager and embarrassed her by giving her a walloping hug. Obviously Maddie, Leah and Irene were there, as well as Roo who kissed her cheek then there was of course Rosie, the only person who hadn't gotten off her seat to greet her and Sasha knew she deserved that. She smiled at her meekly and received a nod of the head in return. Before things turned awkward Bianca decided to start the first game of the night being 'Pass the Parcel', only instead of presents there was dares such as give the person to your left a lap dance. Half way through the game everyone decided that they were no way near drunk enough so that was when Bianca bought out the professional cocktail maker who was, surprise surprise, half naked. After all the girls drank their drinks while Darcy sat there with her cell phone embarrassed of her step mother, Maddie came over to Sasha and smiled "Hey there stranger, why don't you come join the party?"  
"I'm not that great at partying anymore" Sasha replied sheepishly.  
"Sasha Bezmel? Not that great at partying? I would've never thought I would hear those words from your lips." Maddie joked and Sasha couldn't help but laugh as both their gazes went over to the rest of the woman attempting to play 'Blind Bartender', Rosie and Leah were off dancing to the side attempting to do the robot and again Sasha laughed, but more of a sad chuckle.  
"She's not angry or mad you know." Maddie looked at Rosie then back to Sasha. "Don't get me wrong she was, you know how close you two were and then you just upped and left everyone. She probably took it harder than Casey, I mean everyone was cut but she thought it was something she did. Spence and I would try and make her see that it wasn't her fault but Casey's. It was funny, she never believed us, but then Kyle pulled The Braxton Charm which I know you're familiar with and Rosie was happy again. Kyle made her not be so angry at the world and at you; I think all she feels towards you now is sadness. She still misses her best friend." Sasha tried to absorb all that Maddie had just told her. Her eyes hot and prickling on the verge of tears, but again Sasha didn't cry anymore. She took a few deep breaths and let the information sink in. Sasha felt as though she was the worst best friend in the world. Not only that the worst daughter in the world. She knew she should've kept contact with Rosie but what if she did, she would've found out that Indi was pregnant to Casey, and back then, that news would've shattered her world. Rosie deserved a better best friend and she got that in the end. Kyle and Maddie and Spencer. Sasha was about to say she was ready to go when suddenly an alarm went off and all the girls looked around quizzically. It wasn't five fire fighters (read: male strippers) walked in and the all the girls screamed with excitement, Sasha didn't think she was getting out of this one.

***

Hahaha good ol' Hens nights )  
Now quite a few things have been cleared up in regards to why Sasha left ( :O ) and the brief introduction of Kelsey, as well as where Rosie and Sasha stand in their friendship.  
Next Chapter is the bucks night! As well as how Kyle and Rosie got together :D

Kaia.


	5. Stupidly Hopelessly Ridiculously

CHAPTER FIVE

Angelo's was packed all over the place. In one corner of the room a game of poker was going on while at another corner Kyle and Casey had even gone so far as to have a pole dancer, there was a game of footy on the TV that many were watching in the middle. Dex was stoked to say the least.  
"D'you like what you see?" Casey said excitedly to Dex who was already ordering their drinks from the staff Kyle had gotten to work tonight.  
"Are you sure April will be okay with this?" Dex asked worriedly, taking a sip from the beer Casey offered him. "I'm about to get married this probably isn't a good idea."  
Casey and Kyle both laughed at him as they sat up on the stools with Dex in the middle. "Dex, take it from a married man, you have to have some independence and you're not married yet make the most of your last two nights of freedom…well make that your last night since you have to stay on my couch tomorrow night." Kyle said as he took another sip from his drink.  
"This coming from the guy who has been on the whip for Rosie for over four years." Casey teased Kyle.  
"Nothing wrong with treating my girl right Casey…speaking of Kelsey & Sasha" Kyle said ironically just to antagonize Casey while Dex made an "ohhhhh" sound at Kyle's insult.  
"Ha ha very funny." Casey remarked looking pissed.  
"Yep, I think that's enough conversation about my sister on my bucks night don't you?" he finished downing his drink and jumped off his stool shouting "Let's get this party started!"  
What Dex failed to realized is that the stool he had jumped off had taken his toga with it.

***  
After the male strippers had left Bianca and Heaths the girls were all sitting round drinking wine as the night was dying down. April was sitting in Bianca's lap while her legs splayed out across the couch whilst everyone else was sitting on chairs or the carpeted floor.  
"So, is my baby sister ready to get married?"  
"Yes, no, I don't know, I know I love him more than anyone else in the world and that I don't want anyone else but him. How did you know you were ready to get married B?"  
"I'm probably not the best person to ask, I had one nearly marriage, one failed marriage, I was about to give up but I guess third times the charm." April rolled over and looked at Rosie.  
"Rosie tells us how you and Kyle first became friends. It's one of my favourites."  
Rosie looked down in her lap her cheeks flushed pink and her fingers twisting her wedding ring around her finger. "Do we really have too? It's so embarrassing!" she squealed.  
April rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's adorable, please, please, please! It's my hens' night!"  
Rosie rolled her eyes too as her cheeks grew redder and she pulled a cushion closer to her chest.  
"Fine, only because it's your hens night…"

_Rosie had never skipped class, in fact she had barely done anything irresponsible without meaning to- like the accidental nearly drowning Sasha incident, or the Mullen's' incident. She had lived as just her and her fish for such a long time that she was a forced to be reckoned with, the epitome of independent if you will.  
She realized after Sasha had left her that this wasn't the case. Sasha was Rosie's first true friend, her bff. Even when Sasha and Casey were together she never left her out or made her feel like a third wheel and she always made time for her. When Rosie got her new foster parents and she moved out of her home Sasha was always there to support her. It was the first time someone had done that for Rosie, her parents had left her, every friend she had ever made had left her, but Rosie thought Sasha would be different and she was for a while, she even helped her make more friends with Maddie and Spencer, but she still left. When she was gone Rosie knew it was always going to be just her and her fish, so when Rosie decided to skip class and risk her independent future, she did it for a reason.  
To give Casey Braxton a piece of her mind.  
Sasha had left four months ago, she had been angry at first and still was a bit angry but now a lot of her anger went towards Casey after the whole bay found out that Indi was pregnant, everything began to make sense about why Sasha left. Maddie and Spencer had graduated and were at Yabbie Creek University and Rosie was back at Summer Bay High completing her last year at school. As she walked up to the Braxton's front door she knocked twice. No reply. She knocked a third time. No reply. She knocked in tune to her favourite song for a full three minutes and finally the door flung open revealing a bleary eyed Kyle Braxton who at first looked confused then annoyed.  
"What are you doing here Prichard? Don't you have school to go to?" Rosie realized she had probably woken Kyle up from his sleep-in before he had to work at Angelo's, still she couldn't show sympathy.  
"I'm here to give Casey a piece of my mind." Rosie said holding her ground and doing her best to look intimidating.  
Kyle only laughed at her attempt. "Oh yeah and what were you planning to say to him? You look pretty scary to me I wouldn't want to mess with you."  
"Stop making fun of me Braxton." Rosie said pushing her way into the Braxton household.  
"I'm not, Prichard." Kyle said, bemused as she made herself comfortable on the couch. "No really come inside, would you like a drink" He said sarcastically.  
"You should be nicer and you could make friends." Rosie said in a matter of fact manner.  
"You should be nicer so you can make a friend who won't leave you after her boyfriend cheats on her." Kyle said as he walked into the kitchen and flicked the jug on. It wasn't until he heard sniffing and looked around the kitchen island and saw Rosie run off that he realized he possibly shouldn't have said that.  
"Rosie, wait!" he sighed, annoyed that he was still shirtless and in pajama pants having to chase down Sasha's crazy best friend. He finally found her on the beach with her head in her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Kyle scratched the back of his neck unsure of what to do. First he awkwardly stood closer to her, and then he looked away when Alf and John looked quizzically at the crying school girl and the shirtless Braxton in Pajama pants.  
"Rosie, c'mon stop crying." But at saying this she just cried even harder. Kyle had only seen a few times the way Sasha dealt with Rosie when she was upset like this, they were both touchy feely, girl power, hugs will fix everything kind of people. Kyle wasn't like that. Kyle avoided the sappy stuff at all times but if it would stop Rosie crying it was worth a shot.  
He sat down next to the petite blonde girl and awkwardly stuck his arm around her shoulder. Rosie turned her head to look at him as if he were an alien "What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to uh, comfort a friend?" Kyle said embarrassed.  
Rosie sputtered out a laugh among her tears and sniffling. "That's what you do if someone's dying or you're trying to get lucky at the movies."  
"Yeah well I'm new at the friend thing, if I'm going to be replacing Sasha you're going to have to stop making fun of me and show me what to do." Rosie new that was Kyle's roundabout way of apologizing to her so she smiled back in return.  
"Well if you're going to be my friend you have to hug like you mean it, like my problem is your problem." Kyle was about to try again just as Rosie threw herself in his arms and sat herself between his legs, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder, Kyle could feel tears hitting his bare back so he drew circles on her back just to let her know she was there.  
"So what were you going to say to give Casey a piece of your mind friend?"  
Rosie's muffled voice replied back with a smile on her face. "I was going to tell him that it wasn't very nice of him to get Indi pregnant and then I was going to blame him for my best friend leaving even though it was my fault."  
Kyle looked back at Rosie confused "How was it your fault?"  
Rosie went silent as she withdrew herself from the hug and sat facing Kyle with her head looking down. "Because everyone leaves me in the end."  
Kyle sighed inwardly, he didn't realize how broken his friend was, and he also didn't realize that for some reason he wanted to be the one to fix her.  
"Well I guess you're not getting rid of me that easily, c'mon I'll walk you to school." He stood and brushed the sand of his pants before offering his hand to Rosie to pull her up. "But first I have to get a top from home."  
Rosie jumped into step beside him "Oh no you don't have to, do you know how cool that will make me look when they see you dropping me off?"  
Kyle looked at her, barely reaching his chest in height. "Prichard, I'm getting a top or no deal."  
Rosie looked worried for a second "fine, fine, fine! You can wear a top, I'll still look cool". Kyle laughed at her as they walked up the steps to the Braxton House and saw Kelsey waiting on the front steps. Everyone knew Kyle had the biggest crush on her, but Rosie couldn't understand why, she had been leading Kyle on just to get closer to Casey now that Sasha was out of the picture. She walked up to Kyle showing her long legs as she did so, as soon as she was so close she was at kissing distance she purred to Kyle.  
"Where have you been?" Kyle swallowed and looked at her, Rosie could tell he was new to being someone's friend but he wasn't new on how to make woman want him.  
"Out, why were you looking for me?" he said in a voice deep and low and that he would never use on Rosie which made her all the more jealous.  
Just as Kelsey was about to reply Rosie butted in, just to make sure her presence wasn't forgotten about "So how do you feel about Casey becoming a dad? Pretty big news huh?" Kyle opened her eyes wide and what Rosie just said and Kelsey stuttered for a bit.  
"Whose you're new friend?" she said bitchily.  
"Rosie this is Kelsey, Kelsey this is Rosie." He said with a sigh, realizing that being friends with Rosie was going to be harder than first thought.  
"We're best friends, so if you were done here Kyle was just about to walk me to school. Ciao." Rosie skipped inside the Braxton Household waiting for Kyle to follow; he did a few seconds later looking at Rosie quizzically.  
"Are you always that possessive?" Rosie thought inwardly that yes she was but obviously she wasn't going to scare her new friend/crush away.  
"What? She was all over you and everyone knows she's only using you to get to Casey." Kyle walked into his bedroom and was not surprised to see that Rosie followed.  
"That's a nice car" Rosie said with her head turned looking at a poster of a naked girl all over a car. Kyle pulled his top over his head and chucked on some pants that were not pajamas and looked over at her.  
"You are something else aren't you, Prichard." Rosie smiled her big, toothy grin and pulled Kyle's arm out the door. _

Sasha smiled thinking about the story Rosie told about how her and Kyle became friends. Sasha made a mental note in her head to remember to ask her what happened next if they ever became closer again. After the hens party Sasha was beyond tired, after drying her hair from her shower and getting into her pajamas she slipped into bed thinking about her night, as she rolled over she yet again found herself looking at the photo of her and Casey. She knew she would have to take down all the photos and hide the frame for the wedding but something deep inside her was stopping her. She didn't want to let go. She thought about how Kyle and Rosie became friends and it was like a reflection of how she and Casey became friends. Sure Sasha was only sticking up for him when the teacher was getting away with bullying Casey after the whole Henri thing but Sasha had wanted to be friends with Casey and Casey hadn't exactly been sure of what to do with this bubbly girl who was now attached to his hip. She rolled around a few more times in bed trying to get comfortable as she thought about how it was easy to make Casey out as the person who ruined her life in her head but what the two had was special, and he did love her she knew it by the way he looked at her, even when they were having an argument over something so trivial she could tell he would always forgive her and that she would almost always forgive him. She smiled again remembering where the saying the two had between each other of "_Stupidly hopelessly, ridiculously, in love with you for some unknown reason" _came from.

_Sasha had made her and Casey a picnic outside the farmhouse for lunch for their 7 month anniversary, after they had eaten Sasha had her head resting on Casey's stomach both of them looking up into the endless blue sky under the sun.  
"So I was thinking…" Casey started.  
"That's rare" Sasha remarked earning herself a grape being thrown at her head from Casey.  
"Before you, my lovely girlfriend interrupted me I was saying that I was thinking about teaching you how to surf."  
Sasha snorted in reply turning her head to look up at Casey with her chin resting on his chest. "You know I can barely swim and I hate water."  
"Sasha, I feel as though I would be failing you as a boyfriend if I didn't at least try and teach you and besides first lessons are not even in the water." He said trying to get Sasha to agree to at least one lesson.  
"Has this got something to do with your male ego, so you can show of to your friends that your girlfriend can surf."  
"Sasha you're beautiful, funny and smart, I don't need you to know how to surf for me to show you off." Sasha blushed knowing exactly what Casey was doing.  
"Oh I see what you're doing here Mr Braxton, You think you can throw a few sweet words my way and that I will be oh so eager to be taught how to surf."  
"Is it working?" Casey asked hopefully, playing with a streak of purple in Sasha's hair.  
"I'll do it once and only because I love you."  
An hour later Sasha was laying her stomach on Casey's board complaining every second that it was too hot. Her swimsuit was basically sticking to the surfboard it was so hot.  
"Casey we don't all have olive complexions like you, I'm burning up here, I'm so hot and sweaty that I'm itchy and I have no balance."  
Casey sighed looking at his girlfriend "You have a real attitude problem Bezmel." He said teasing her.  
Sasha laughed with her face, faced down on the board so her words were muffled. "Ha! This coming from the guy with the world's worst anger management problems." Sasha provoked back waiting for his reaction.  
"Oh you're such a supportive girlfriend, you always make me feel better about myself."  
"Someone has to give you some home truths otherwise your head will get too big, I mean you're already lucky enough to have me as your girlfriend."  
"I know, extremely lucky. She's so modest it's unbelievable." She could feel Casey coming closer to her blocking her sun.  
"Casey what are you doing?" She turned around to face him but it was too late, he had already picked her up of the ground as Sasha kicked her legs and wriggled.  
"Casey cut the crap and put me down now, if you drop me in the water I'll break up with you" she shouted drastically.  
"No you won't" Casey laughed at her struggle as he was already knee deep in the water.  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry baby I love you I'm the one that's lucky to have you please don't drop me in the water!"  
Casey finally stopped walking as the water was waist deep as he smiled at Sasha and kissed her "I love you too" and with that he dropped her in the water.  
As Casey expected she was dramatic acting like she was drowning in the water when she could stand up in it. When she finally got up she flicked her hair out of her face and coughed multiple times. After she had herself orientated again she began slapping Casey.  
"I cannot believe you just did that to me!" She squealed raising her arm to hit him again.  
"You were getting a bit too big for your boots" Casey said as he grabbed Sasha's arm and pulled her closer to him, before kissing her, she wound her hands around his neck as he pulled her closer with his hands on her waist deepening the kiss until Sasha pulled away.  
"You're lucky I'm stupidly, hopelessly, ridiculously in love with you for some unknown reason Braxton." She said while pushing Casey back into the water and walking back to the shore._

Sasha slept happy that night, she knew she shouldn't be thinking about the past and everything Casey meant to her and that her mind should be on Archer and how much he misses her but she couldn't help it. Sasha knew she was still and always will be in love with Casey.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think and if I should keep going :-)  
Next chapter a lot more things are happening such as:  
-Casey and Kyle having the hangover from hell helping, Dr Walker, Heath and Brax set up for the wedding at the farm house.  
-Tension between Sasha and Casey (present time)  
-Kelsey comes over to the farm house with Casey and Indi's daughter Freya.

Kaia.


	6. Pain

CHAPTER SIX

Casey and Kyle were awoken the next morning with a loud horn being tooted repeatedly. Kyle groaned and as he stretched his Casey in the face making him rub his hands in his eyes trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. Dex had made himself comfy on Kyle's couch with his toga being used as a blanket while Casey reached over for his hoody to put on.  
"Wow boys, you look like crap" Rosie stated as she ate her muesli on the kitchen bench.  
Casey ignored her statement "What's that noise?"  
"Oh that would be your brothers waiting to take the three of you to the farm house for the wedding prep. " At those words all three of them bolted upright, taking in their surroundings then about to head to the door before realizing they only had togas on.  
"Don't worry boys I put out some clothes for all of you in the bedroom." All of the boys ran to the bedroom to get changed before Brax came in and as they were all leaving Kyle kissed Rosie on the cheek.  
"What would I do without you?" she smiled back as she watched them all hurry out.  
When the five of them arrived at the Walkers they were greeted by a huge marquee, the only problem with it being it needed to be put up. Sid walked around to meet them brushing his hands on his pants from some dirt.  
"So the marquee hire man said it would take around 3 hours for the six of us to get this thing up, then we have a solid two hours of putting up tables, chairs and the stage before the girls can come and help us set out the decorations. "  
"Busy day then" Brax smiled and began to walk over to where many of the poles were lying while everyone else followed. Casey was working with Brax to create the centre structure of the marquee.  
"So how are things in Casey's world?" Brax asked reaching for another pole Casey was extending to him.  
Casey looked up at Brax, squinting his eyes because of the glaring sun shining on the Farm House. "Things are as they usually are." Casey replied noncommittally.  
Brax chuckled before glancing down at his younger brother "now we both know that's not true."  
"and what would make you say that Brax?" Casey asked as they moved over to the next structure that needed to be put up.  
"Because the girl who you cheated on and had a child with her sister is back in the bay and don't try and tell me that it means nothing's changed."  
"Way to remind me Brax." Casey said slowly getting angrier until he was fuming which didn't help his head and the fact that he was still hung-over. In his fuming state he chucked Brax the next pole yet he didn't give him enough time to catch it that it flung back onto Casey's ribs as a screw scraped across his skin breaking the fabric of his t-shirt and causing a deep gash and blood to seep out.  
"Shit Casey" Brax looked at his wounds before looking round for doctor walker. Sid noticed the commotion and came over to inspect Casey's wound. Casey slowly took his top if wincing in pain as Sid examined the gash.  
"It's bleeding a fair bit but it's mostly superficial Roo's inside cooking with Leah one of them will probably know where we keep our butterfly stiches just get them to wash out the wound and apply a few and you should be fine. Casey nodded and walked through the back door of the Farm House being greeted by Roo, Leah and Sasha Bezmel in her pajamas sitting on the kitchen bench with a coffee looking like she just woke up when it was midday, Casey would've smiled at this if it wasn't so awkward.  
All three were looking at him then Leah and Roo would look back at Sasha while she just stared at her cup intently acting like her coffee was the most interesting thing in the world. It wasn't until Roo noticed he was bleeding and rushed over to him asking what had happened.  
"Um a pole cut me, Dr Walker said it's nothing serious just if you knew where the butterfly stiches were" Casey said asking Roo trying not to look in Sasha's direction; Sasha was staying awfully and unusually quiet.  
"No sorry I don't love, do you know where they are Leah?" Roo said looking at the wound with concern.  
"I wouldn't have a clue. Sasha do you remember at all where they could be?" Leah asked while making a salad which Casey presumed was for lunch.  
Sasha paused as if considering if it was worth her time to reply. "They're probably in Dad's office. You should go to the bathroom; you're getting blood on the floor." Sasha said in her monotonous voice she only used to sound like she couldn't care less.  
Casey nodded as he remembered his way to the bathroom while Sasha got the stiches. Casey wet some toilet paper and tried wiping down his wound not wanting to get blood on a towel. As the paper started to break with the wetness from the cold tap he pulled the whole roll from the toilet paper holder and sat on the side of the bath trying to reach his gash and clean it up.  
"What are you doing?" Sasha asked with what looked to be her Dad's work brief case and an old face cloth in hand. She put the case down by the basin and began to turn on the tap for warm water waiting for it to heat up and to fill the small bowel next to the basin while Casey stopped trying to reach for his wound and watched her. Once she rung out the cloth she slowly walk towards Casey towards the edge of the bath biting her lower lip in a nervous fashion, she sunk down to her knees and tentatively moved Casey's arm further away from his ribs so she could examine it herself. She slowly began dabbing the blood around the actual injury before wetting the cloth again in the bowl. As she began to dab on the actual wound she heard Casey wince in pain.  
"You don't have to do this Sasha." Casey said as Sasha dipped the cloth into the bowl again.  
Sasha looked up at him for the first time, trying not to be unnerved by the fact that he was extremely good looking, extremely well built and shirtless.  
"Yes I do, we both know you wouldn't clean it properly because it would hurt too much." Sasha said trying to lighten the mood while Casey softly chuckled. Once Sasha had cleaned the wound she began to apply a few butterfly stiches, just as she as she was about to apply the last one Casey butted into her thoughts.  
"You and your sadistic mind are probably enjoying seeing me in pain."  
Sasha looked at Casey again with his teasing smile then she thought of the fact he has a girlfriend and a child with her sister.  
"Did you enjoy seeing me in pain?" She asked Casey, as he heard this his shoulders dropped and he looked at Sasha, this time neither of them breaking eye contact or shying away. Casey slid his hand around her neck then traced his fingers along her jaw until just as she was about to turn her head away he placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him.  
"Sash, you have to know that-" Casey swallowed and looked at her again, her eyes so big with so much hurt behind them, Sasha was thinking if he leaned in just a little bit more then he would be kissing her. Sasha wasn't sure if she would stop him either. "You have to know that I-" Again he stopped but this time because of the door opening with gusto with Brax behind it. Both Sasha and Casey jumped away from each other looking guilty. Casey quickly reached for his top to put over his wound and Sasha started packing up the bowl, water and medical equipment from her Dad's suitcase.  
"Ah? Sorry for, yeah just came to tell Casey that uh-" Brax said awkwardly leaning on the door frame with his forearm wiping a hand over his face "Yeah Kelsey's here with Freya, Case."  
As Sasha heard that she quickly fumbled with the locks on her Dad's suitcase before walking out the room and past Brax, while Brax just looked back at her retreating figure then at Casey shaking his head.  
"I hope you know what you're doing mate cos you didn't when she was eighteen, don't hurt her again."

As Casey walked out of the bathroom he saw that Sasha was nowhere to be found but a little girl with brown haired pigtails and bright blue eyes was getting a piggy back ride from Dex. "Daddy!" Freya's face lit up when she saw Casey. "Uncle Dex gives me way faster piggy back swirls" Dex grabbed her around the waist and placed her on the floor letting her run up to Casey jumping for a hug.  
"No way little missy four and a half year olds a far too big for your Daddy's back" He said as she pouted and tickled her but picked her up anyway.  
"But Uncle Brax, Uncle Heath, Uncle Kyle and Uncle Dex all pick me up and they're older than you so you must just not be able to carry me." Dex started pretending that he had muscles just as April walked in the room holding a bunch of shopping bags.  
"Ah here is my beautiful bridezilla" Dex walked over to April giving her a kiss.  
"Ew Uncle Dex gave Auntie April a smooch" Freya said screwing her face up in disgust.  
"Ew yuck how could they Frey?" Casey asked her back seriously playing along with her.  
"Granddad!" Freya yelled wriggling from Casey to run up to Sid and give him a hug.  
"God it's a family reunion for the poor kid" Heath said as Bianca walked in with bags similar to Aprils and sat down near Heath and Kelsey. As lunch was served and everyone sat around the table as Sasha came out of her room and walked into the kitchen startled by the numbers in there.  
"Sash! Come have a seat Roo and I cooked plenty" Leah said smiling and gesturing towards the seat.  
"Oh no that's okay I've got some work to do so I'll just eat in my room." Sasha said about to walk out the room.  
"Who's that Granddad?" Freya asked eating while sitting on her Granddad's lap.  
"That's my daughter and your auntie as well" Sid said looking down at Freya obviously not feeling the awkwardness in the room as Sasha notice how Casey and Kelsey were holding hands on the table when less than twenty minutes ago Sasha was sure Casey was going to kiss her.  
"What's your name?" Freya asked her politely in a voice only four year old girls possess: high and squeaky.  
"Sasha"  
"Can I call you Auntie Sasha?" Sasha swallowed and looked at the beautiful little girl who looked so much like Casey but at the same time so much like Indi. It would never be Freya's fault for what happened but she couldn't help but be reminded of what they did to her.  
"uh, I don't know " she said then chuckled awkwardly and quickly walked out the room. It was a cowardly thing to do. But seeing everyone together at the table made Sasha realized how much she had missed out on. She had always hoped she would be the cool auntie buying everything for Dex and Indi's kids. What Sasha didn't even think about at the time was that it would also be Casey's daughter.

******  
Hey guys, this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter with a bit of a Sasha and Casey moment and an introduction to Casey and Indi's daughter.  
I will probably upload the next chapter on Wednesday as it will be PART ONE of THREE of "The Wedding" chapter and I have many things planned for part one such as:  
-The beginning of the Day of the wedding.  
-Bridezilla  
-Sasha avoids Indi  
-Sasha and Freya meet again

I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think and what you wanna see!  
Kaia.


	7. The Wedding: Part One

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sasha was sitting on her bed looking out the window for the exact moment a car would pull up containing her brother so she could quickly take her place and more importantly. Avoid. Indi .At. All. Costs.  
Dex stayed at Kyle's last night to not break tradition while April went to bed at seven o' clock to get her beauty sleep which just left Sasha watching re-runs of _Friends _and eating chocolate while her Dad red one of his police mystery books next to her. The calm before the storm, Sasha thought as it felt to her that soon the whole town would be in her backyard watching her brother and his long-term girlfriend tie the knot. Sasha's focus was taken away from the window and she whipped her head around at the sound of a sobbing voice down the hall coming from Dex and April's room. Sasha moved from her post and walked down the hall following the noise. As she walked into the room she was greeted by boxes lining the room ready to go to April and Dex's home they had bought near Bianca and Heaths. April was sitting on the stool in front of her dresser looking at her reflection in the mirror and sobbing. True to form Marilyn continued curling her dark brown hair looking worried while Bianca and Rosie looked at a loss as to what to do.  
"April, babe you're going to be fine. You and Dex are going to get married and you're going to be the happiest woman alive." Bianca said in a soothing voice while sitting on the bed with the train of April's wedding dress in her hands. These words just caused a fresh set of tears to come.  
"I'm twenty five Bianca, when you were twenty five you had been to nearly all of the continents, you had dated men from exotic places and you had stories to tell! I've been in summer bay since I was sixteen and I've dated Dex for over eight years. I do love him, more than anything possible but what if I'm missing out and not seeing the world is a big mistake."  
"The worlds not all it's cracked up to be." Sasha said looking at April with her hair half done and make-up smearing, not to mention Dex arriving soon.  
"I second that" Bianca said standing up and wiping April's old make-up off with a tissue. "Yeah I went around the world and met and dated a lot of people but in the end I met the love of my life and had the time of my life in Summer Bay".  
"That sounds like a cheesy commercial for the bay" April said finally breaking a small smile.  
Bianca laughed as Marilyn felt it safe to re-apply her make-up. "April, getting married doesn't stop you from doing all of the travel you just do it with the person you love" Rosie said and April nodded thinking about this.  
"God I'm so stupid, you guys must be sick of my bridezilla mood swings" April said looking around at everyone in the room.  
"Nonsense, it's why we all love you" Bianca said buttoning up the back of her own bridesmaid dress matching Rosie's peppermint green colour. Sasha decided calm was once again restored and risked creasing her blue velvet bodycon dress by again taking up her post at her bedroom window looking out for her brother who was at least another half an hour away and avoiding Indi who was with her Dad and her Daughter outside before Sid was to walk April down the aisle.

Fifteen minutes had passed and though she heard her fathers, occasionally Indi's and many other familiar voices no one had really bothered to find her which she was extremely happy about. She left her room and walked through the kitchen which Leah and Roo were bustling about in the kitchen with the help of Irene trying to complete the food for the reception. Sasha got a drink of water and offered her help which was declined profusely no matter how busy or flustered the trio looked. Indi came in and looked at the room about to say something but her thought was stuttered by Sasha being there. Sasha hadn't seen her big sister since the fateful night five years ago. Her hair was shorter and blonde-y, brown with her natural wave to it. Her eye's still looked as blue as ever but she dressed the only way Sasha could describe it- like a mum. She was wearing a knee long dress that was red and flowed from her waist. Sasha always envied how Indi could look beautiful in everything.  
"Sash" Indi said solemnly, looking at the ground before turning her head up and acknowledging her.  
"Indi" Sasha nodded her head and was about to walk off before Indi said.  
"Have any of you seen Freya? She said she was going to the toilet ten minutes ago" Sasha shook her head and walked back to her room while Leah suggested Freya was in the tree house Sasha's Dad had apparently built for the young girl.

Sasha walked into her room and was startled by the girl with light brown pigtails and a peppermint green flower girls dress looking at her photo wall.  
"Um hello?" Sasha asked as more of a question. The little girl turned around and looked at her with her big blue eyes basically identical to her mothers.  
"Is this your room Auntie Sasha?" The little girl asked walking closer to Sasha's bed until she was standing on it to get a closer look at the pictures.  
"Yeah it is" Sasha said awkwardly sitting on the bed watching her.  
"Your hair and clothes look funny in these." She said looking at a picture of Sasha in her Doc Martins, checkered skirt and pink top with her purple streaked hair tied into two buns on the top of her head poking her tongue at the camera.  
"I was younger then, that was five years ago."  
"There's a photo with you and my mummy and heaps with my daddy." Freya said excitedly pointing at all of the photos.  
"Your mummy is my big sister and your daddy was my…a good friend" Sasha said simply, wondering if she should tell Indi that her daughter is in her room. She thought better of that idea.  
"Did you meet me when I was a little baby?" Freya asked as she sat down next to Sasha on the side of the bed.  
"No I didn't, I was far away from Summer Bay at the time". The little girl nodded at Sasha then looked at the frame on her bedside table. Sasha kicked herself for not putting it away. What if Freya told Casey it was there?  
"Did you used to kiss my daddy?" Freya asked seriously.  
Sasha didn't even know what to think. "What do you mean?"  
"Like did you used to be daddy's girlfriend like Kelsey?"  
"Um…" Sasha didn't know what was appropriate to say to her niece and she luckily didn't need to think of anything before Freya began speaking again.  
"My mummy and daddy aren't proper mummy and daddy's cos they don't kiss or live in the same house."  
"But your mummy and daddy both love you very much right?"  
Freya nodded looking at Sasha.  
"And they both think the world of you. I know for sure they would move mountains for you if they could."  
Freya nodded again listening to Sasha intently.  
"So your mummy and daddy are the best anyone could ever want" Sasha smiled at the little girl and she smiled back.  
"I love them this much" She opened her arms as wide as she could and Sasha chuckled. "and don't tell anyone but mummy's letting me stay up late tonight"  
Sasha opened her mouth wide and feigned shock "Wow, you are lucky!" Freya nodded her head smiling and Sasha smiled back just as Sid opened the door looking at first confused then a slight smile with his face.  
"Granddad! Auntie Sasha was just telling me how much my mummy and daddy love me" Sid raised his eyebrows at his youngest daughter before she shrugged and smiled back at him She could see how everyone fell in love with this little girl. She was so bossy and forward it reminded Sasha of her younger self, once upon a time.

"Is my beautiful daughter and beautiful granddaughter ready for Dex to get married?" Sid asked getting Freya excited. While Freya shouted yes Sasha thought that she would most likely be the only person left in the lonely hearts club along with her sister and her dad. She took her seat on the front pew next to an empty space reserved for her Dad to be seated once he walked April down. Next to Sid were Dex and Indi's mum, then Indi who was soon to be joined by Freya. Maddie waved at her from behind with Spencer holding her hand both of them grinning and saying they would catch up after. Sasha ignored Kelsey looking at her from a few rows back, as well as ignoring Casey who she noticed was occasionally staring at her. Instead her focus went to her brother who looked so scared and young while at the same time so excited with Kyle whispering words of encouragement in his ear. Once everyone was seated the music started playing and out of the back door came Bianca with her hair beautifully curled smiling ahead, then Rosie who smiled at everyone before blushing when Kyle winked at her. Then came the bride. April looked stunning, which was nothing unusual but today she looked different overwhelmingly happy and unrecognizable form her breakdown earlier in the day. Her arm linked with Sid, Sasha smiled as heads turned and everyone took their place at the front of the garden where the groom nervously looked in awe at his bride. For the first time Sasha smiled a truly happy smile since being back in the bay and remembered why she came back. Seeing her big brother who was always there for her getting married made Sasha want to cry. Yeah they made fun of each other, yeah they got nasty sometimes but he was always there to stick up for her no matter who did her wrong. Dex always had her best intentions. How could she have left her brother and her dad and Rosie the way she did? They weren't the ones that hurt her?  
Sasha finally realized being a grown up wasn't leaving home and running away from every one of your problems. Being a grownup was coming back and facing your mistakes head first no matter how scared you may be. __

Shorter chapter this time setting up what is to come in PART TWO of the wedding saga. Not a lot of Casey/Sasha, Kyle/Rosie scenes but it's important to me to set up a backbone to the story without it being that they all jump into bed with one another and all their problems suddenly disappear. Sasha's problems are not going to go away that easily and neither are Rosie and Kyle's (whose problems will become known very very soon).

Again tell me what you thought, how you think the story is going and more importantly whether to keep going!

Coming up in PART TWO: THE WEDDING  
-April and Dex exchange vowels  
-Maddie and Spencer catch up with Sasha  
-Indi and Casey talking with their daughter at the reception  
-Rosie and Sasha drink and reminisce

Kaia.


	8. The Wedding: Part Two

CHAPTER EIGHT

"You've always been all that I have ever needed, all that I have ever wanted. You have always, always been perfect to me. No matter what we have been through we have only come back stronger and that's because of your beautiful heart. Dexter, you mean the world to me, heck you are my world. I only want you. Forever and Always."  
Happy tears suited April, as Sasha watched how she gushed about her brother she couldn't help but feel the prickle of heat behind her eyes threatening to flow over. The backyard was silent. It even felt like the birds had a lull and were listen to April profess her love to Dex, Sasha thought the whole ceremony was true love personified. They were perfect together, they weren't your typical perfect but you could just see they fitted together like a puzzle, two making one.  
Dex smiled at his very soon-to-be wife and took a deep breath as he was prompted to begin his vowels.  
"Well, I don't know if I can top that but let's give it a go hey?" Dex smiled at April as if she were the only girl in the universe." From the very first moment I saw you I was struck, not by your goddess like beauty, or by the amount of books you were carrying, but by the fact you actually spoke to a nerdy, un-cool fool like me." This earned a hum of laughter from the onlookers. "You take on my charm, handsomely good looks and wildly funny charisma and you don't take my crap. You make me listen to reason and you make me a better person, I love you to the moon and back and I am so, so grateful that I will be able to call you my wife in the next two minutes" Again this earned laughter from the crowd while April giggled adoringly. Normally Sasha would've found this showing of affection sickening but this was the reason she was back, to see two people who she cared about deeply tie-the-knot, She knew no matter what happened in her life Dex and April were a constant.  
After the celebrant announced that Dex and April were husband and wife and that Dex could kiss his bride all of the guests erupted in applause, hooting and hollering. You could practically feel the happiness in the atmosphere. Sasha hugged her Dad sitting next to her with a smile plastered on her face as the crowd slowly went to the huge reception marquee set up the previous day.  
Inside the decorations were beautiful, candles on every table illuminated the red table cloths with gold sparkly decorations adorning each of them. Sasha was about to walk inside until her Dad pulled her hand back.  
"Sash, we have the photos yet"  
Sasha furrowed her eyebrows confused "I'm not in the wedding party"  
Sid smiled "No but your family".  
As her dad took her hand and they walked to the back of the farm by a fence and a tree that formed the beautiful natural backdrop. Sasha saw the small group that compiled the wedding party. April was currently getting a photo with her two bridesmaids Bianca and Rosie and Dex was lining up with Kyle and Casey behind him tidying up their suits. After their photos were taken Dex suddenly called out "Daddyo, Sash, Indi it's family photo time."  
Sasha cringed inwardly but walked towards Dex for it was his day. She avoided eye contact with everyone and she didn't fail to notice the atmosphere had suddenly changed from cheerful to entirely awkward.  
Sasha and Indi avoided eye contact with each other not before they accidentally bumped against each other both of them muttering a sorry under their breaths. Sid had his hand on his son's shoulders while Indi went on the other side of Sid and Sasha stood next to Dex, once Sasha had done her best to look genuinely happy she stalked over to the marquee proclaiming to her dad loudly that she needed a drink.  
***

As the evening grew into night at around half past eight Sasha had managed to detangle herself from a conversation with Colleen about how "in her day weddings were for churches not for cow paddocks" . As she walked over to the buffet she picked out a few olives that she had grown accustomed to from Archers deep love of them. They just made her miss him and feel guilty at the same time. As she went to reach for another one she felt an arm snake around her shoulder as she turned around confused she was greeted with Maddie's smiling face with Spencer right behind her.  
"Enjoying the olives are we Ms Bezmel?" Sasha smiled and gave both of them a hug.  
"They are quite tasty" Sasha smiled "So, what's going on with you both we didn't really talk about you at then hen's party?"  
Spencer pulled Maddie close by him and smiled "Well we both finished Uni last year, I'm teaching PE at Summer Bay high next month and Maddie is the new manager of the surf club"  
Maddie smiled "It's funny four years of Uni yet nothing I loved more than taking over from John. We travelled around Europe for a bit after we finished then came home, it's true what they say, nothing beats it."  
"I'm so happy you guys are happy- I always knew Summer Bays hottest couple would have have such a great life, I should of kept in touch." Sasha looked genuinely apologetic at the couple.  
Spencer piped up now as Sasha looked over his shoulder "Hey our lives aren't over yet! And don't worry about that Sash we're just glad to have you back."  
Maddie and Spencer continued to talk to her about other parts of their daily life but Sasha was only half listening she watched as Indi swayed her daughter on the dance floor while her head rested on her shoulders sleepily she was talking in her ear and Indi smiled as Casey approached them now with his tuxedo jacket off and his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. Casey smiled back at Indi and offered out his hands to take their now sleeping daughter's weight. Indi smiled gratefully and as Freya snuggled up to her Dad, Indi brushed the stray hairs on the little girls face away while saying something that made Casey laugh. All sorts of feelings went through Sasha, overwhelming sadness, jealously then finally anger. She left the conversation with Maddie and Spencer as Maddie was mid-sentence and grabbed an un-opened bottle of wine while leaving the marquee. Sasha stormed off to around the front of the house where nobody was and sat on the front steps looking at her shadow being made by the dim front porch light. She unscrewed the bottle and took a large swig wincing at the taste but swallowing it anyway. She heard footsteps coming from the same way she came so she looked up to see who was coming.  
Sasha was surprised to say the least to see Rosie's face come into the light. Still in her bridesmaids dress with her curled hair slightly looser than it was at the ceremony she walked up to next to Sasha and held up her own glass. "Care for company?"  
Sasha a smiled while at the same time nodding her head to the space on the step next to her. Rosie sat down and held her glass out while Sasha filled it to the brim.  
"It can't be nice, seeing them like that." Rosie said after a moment of silence while they both just drank their drinks looking out to the dark expanse of nothingness which in the daytime was their driveway.  
Sasha laughed bitterly before taking another sip and swallowing. "You know I never wanted kids." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before continuing. "I mean it's not that I was bad with them or never liked them I just, never wanted some of my own. I always knew he did though. Always. But obviously I thought we were too young to even worry about that."  
Rosie nodded but stayed quiet to let Sasha speak her mind, let it all out. "God I was so in love with that boy I couldn't even think straight and we had that stupid saying…"  
"Stupidly, hopelessly, ridiculously" Rosie finished for her taking another sip of wine. Sasha smiled at Rosie.  
"I was so in love with him that when he hurt me I didn't even care how much I would be hurting my family or my best friend. I was selfish."  
er a moment Rosie took Sasha's hand "I'm not going to lie I used to think that, I thought the worst of you for a while there, you were my selfish bitch of an ex-best friend, I even blamed myself for a bit. But I'm not angry anymore. It's funny the day I forgave you was the same day I realized I was in love with Kyle. On that day I just thought that if he ever hurt me my whole world would be shattered, he was the first person after you who I cared for, who thought I was worth it. But even though I forgave you I never understood why." Sasha squeezed Rosie's hand at hearing this and took another deep swig of wine before refilling Rosie's glass.  
"Do you ever just want to pack up and leave everything, out of the blue and not tell anyone, just leave. Like wherever you go next your problems won't be there anymore?" Rosie nodded her head as Sasha continued. "Well that's what I thought would happen, like just because I wasn't in the bay everything would disappear."  
"and when it didn't?"  
"I realized that I'm not over what happened between Casey and I, it's a loose end hanging right in front of me that I'm too cowardly to close."  
"Too cowardly or you don't want too?" Rosie asked as she took a sip out of her wine glass.  
"I think a bit of both." Both of the girls laughed feeling the beginning of the effects the wine was having.  
"So missy I heard how you and Kyle came into each others worlds, tell me how he finally asked you out." Sasha said bumping her best friend with her shoulders Rosie giggled.  
"Well if we're being technical I was the one that actually asked him out…"

_Rosie had been best friends with Kyle for 3 months and 23 days now. She didn't tell Kyle that she had been counting though. At first she thought he had been annoyed with her presence but she came to realise Kyle couldn't care less he just got annoyed with everything. It was beyond Kyle how he managed to put up with Rosie but for some reason he did. He didn't like to think too deep into that reason.  
Rosie had her jump in her step as usual while her school bag bounced up and down as she was walking along the beach next to Kyle both on their lunch breaks. He couldn't help but laugh at her never ending optimism. The girl was full of energy 24/7, always in your face and she could talk your ears off yet Kyle didn't like anyone saying anything about Rosie's quirks out loud, he liked them though he would never tell anyone that. They came across Kelsey on the beach waiting on Casey's towel watching him surf. She was still trying with him even though he showed absolutely no interest. She also still kept trying to flirt with Kyle which Kyle found he didn't find as unnerving anymore. Again he didn't like to think of why he no longer felt like that.  
"Hey stranger long time no see" Kelsey waved at Kyle completely disregarding the presence of Rosie.  
Kyle nodded and said a simple "Hey" in return.  
"Still hanging with the school girl I see." Kelsey smirked towards Rosie.  
Rosie made her back straight and chucked her nose in the air indignantly "I'll have you know I am actually 18 and Kyle is only 21" Kyle noticed Rosie failed to mention she turned 18 four days ago and Kyle was turning 22 in less than two weeks. "We're best friends it doesn't matter about our age" Kelsey eye browed her amusedly before lying back on Casey's towel. "Besides at least I'm not as despo as you trying to get with a guy whose still in love with his old girlfriend and is about to become a dad in less than three months."  
Kelsey slid her sunglasses of her face 'Excuse me?"  
Kyle grabbed Rosie shoulder and steered her forward "right we're going to be off, nice catch up" he basically pushed Rosie down the beach at lightning speed before about to walk her back to school.  
"You can't just say that Rosie!" Kyle said once he was certain they were out of ear shot.  
"Why not? It's true." She said with her innocent eyes that made Kyle do stupid things like go to the zoo with her. Kyle hated the zoo.  
"Yes but we're comfortable with the fact we're best friends who cares if she is."  
"No Kyle, I'm comfortable with the fact we're best friends. You're so embarrassed of me you haven't even let me meet your other brothers. Why are you even my friend?"  
Kyle sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm your friend because you don't care that my family has done stupid things that I'm not proud off. I'm your friend because you don't care about all the things I've done wrong. I'm your friend because you listen to my problems when no one else has enough time to and I am your friend because you make me laugh and you make me happy, my family always has one drama after the next, you're the one person who makes me forget about it all and lets me just be me." Rosie's was pretty certain her crush on Kyle was now no longer little but just bursting to get out. Rosie knew she couldn't though, it would scare him away, just like her other secret that she had been keeping from him since the day they became friends, it hurt too much to think about.  
"I don't take you to my house when my family's there because I like to keep you out of the drama and the stress, you're the person I go to- to get away from it all but since you wanted to…" Kyle grabbed Rosie's hand and pulled her down numerous side streets until they came upon the familiar Braxton abode. Rosie stood looking at it hesitantly until Kyle pulled her hand forward and in through the front door. Brax was eating lunch with a pretty brunette woman while Heath was on the couch watching TV.  
"Heath, Brax this is my best friend Rosie, she wanted to meet you both."  
Instead of waiting for a reply Rosie burst right in talking at a hundred miles an hour. "Hi, I'm Rosie. Well Kyle just said that so that was a stupid thing to say. Ooh I love your lamp you have over there I always notice it whenever I'm here…I mean not that I'm always here or anything, I mean me and Kyle are usually just in his room, not like that though! We usually just play board games or he'll listen to me talk, except the posters of the naked people are kind of weird. Like do guys really get off on that or…" Rosie was about to keep going until Kyle tapped her on the arm.  
"Rosie, breathe their just my brothers" Rosie nodded taking deep breathes in and out.  
Brax true to form didn't let Rosie's "uniqueness" faze him and smiled at Rosie. "Lovely to meet you Rosie." While the girl next to Brax smiled looking unsure as to what she could say.  
"Right I'm going to walk her back to school, I'll see you guys later I guess." Rosie walked out the front door quickly while Heath began to open his mouth.  
"Don't say it" Kyle said warning his older brother.  
"What? I was just gonna say that opposites attract" while winking at Kyle. Kyle grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Heath's head and walked out following Rosie.  
The walk back to the high school was quiet and Rosie didn't bounce like she usually does. When they finally got to the front gate of school Kyle leaned against the fence and looked at her.  
"Rosie, what's wrong?"  
Kyle knew Rosie wasn't going to keep him waiting for much longer, he was sure she could never keep a secret.  
"I don't think your brothers like me and I really wanted them to like me because I like you. I mean not like best friend like but, like like-like and I keep saying like and I'm just sorry and I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend." Rosie turned away from Kyle and began walking through the gates of school where the younger students were still eating their lunch and hanging out.  
"Rosie come back here" Kyle said with a sigh. Rosie reluctantly came back and stood in front of Kyle.  
"Look I'd really rather you not embarrass me anymore and just let me get on with my life I get you don't like me and I'm cool with that but-"  
"Oh my god Rosie do you ever stop talking?" Kyle said as he leaned up from the fence and put his hand around Rosie's neck and the other one on her waist pulling her closer to him. Kyle kissed her, he had never been in a relationship let alone with a girl like Rosie but he kissed her with all he had, he felt her arms wind around his neck as he pulled away to look at her.  
"I 'like like-like' you too, chatterbox" Kyle said mocking Rosie. Rosie smiled and leaned up to kiss him they finally pulled away as the bell in the background went off.  
"So does this mean you're my boyfriend?" Rosie asked Kyle.  
"I suppose it does Prichard." Kyle said winking at Rosie before kissing her forehead and walking back to Angelo's. Kyle had no idea what he had gotten himself into but he knew he was happy, and that was all that mattered._

After Rosie had told Sasha the story both of the girls were well and truly drunk.  
"You have such a sweet story! Mine's just "I fell in love with the boy who took my virginity in the bush'"  
"You and Casey are so much more and you know that! He took you on the most romantic dates and even when you were fighting you guys still managed to look like you were in love it was sickening. And you always went on about how good in bed he was!" Rosie said in hysterics. After both their laughter died down Sasha looked at Rosie.  
Sasha asked Rosie a question that had been plaguing her mind since the story "What was the secret you kept from Kyle?"  
Rosie swallowed then swallowed again her mouth going dry, she still hadn't told Kyle. "Well I guess you need a bit of back story first. Kyle and I right after we got married we found out I was pregnant, but we only found out because I lost the baby. I was a mess and Kyle didn't know what to do he kept telling me it was okay and that we could try again and again and that he would love me no matter what. I never told him that the day before I met him and three months after you left I lost another baby. Mullen's when he- when he you know" Sasha nodded "He got me pregnant but I lost the baby the same way I lost Kyle's baby and I know Kyle thinks we can try again later down the line but I know it's me and I know once I tell him things will change and I-I can't lose him Sash." Rosie started breaking down crying, it didn't help that both girls were far too drunk for their own good. Sasha pulled Rosie into her arms whispering "shh everything's okay, you're okay".  
Half an hour later Sasha had her best friend back and her brother was married to the love of his life. Her trip had been relatively successful apart from witnessing her best friends heartbreak and that she wasn't there when she needed her.  
_"_So tell me about your new beau" Rosie said with her arm around Sasha's shoulders.  
"He amazing, Archer he just, he's too good for me. He's nice, caring, funny and good looking."  
"Sounds boring" Rosie stated then hiccupped.  
"He's exactly what I needed." Sasha dug out her phone from her bag and on impulse called him.  
After waiting four rings he picked up.  
"Baby do you know what time it is?" he said, his voice groggy from sleep.  
"I know but I just called to say I love you" Sasha began singing the _Stevie Wonder _song while Rosie laughed beside her.  
Archer laughed on the other end "I love you too my drunk girlfriend, hey listen how would you feel about me coming down in two days on Tuesday. I miss you and things seem to be going well down there."  
Sasha should've said no. She should have put her foot down and refused for Archer to see this part of her life.  
"Yes of course" Drunk Sasha had different ideas.  
After she had said her goodbyes she and Rosie walked back inside the marquee. Sasha and Rosie kissed each other goodbye on the cheeks and had another emotional hug-fest while Rosie walked over to her husband and sat on his lap.  
"Where've you been babe?" he said grabbing a snack from the table and shoving it in his mouth.  
"Catching up with Sasha" Rosie said leaning her head into Kyle's shoulders.  
"Are you drunk Mrs Braxton?"  
Rosie hiccupped in reply while Kyle just laughed.  
"I love you so much you know that right?"  
"Of course."he replied.  
"I'm just so in love with you and you love me and I want to give you kid's so bad. I want us to have a family so bad but I can't and you can't love me as much as you thought you did." Rosie's voice slowly got shallower as sleep came over her and she snored lightly on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle kissed her head worried about what his wife just told him and knowing it was impossible for him not to love her.

Sid saw Sasha had walked in and called her over. She saw Casey with Freya still in his lap asleep with Indi next to him and her Dad. Sasha swayed her way over to them trying not to make a drunken fumble.  
"Where've you been I've been asking for-"Sasha didn't let her Dad finish, she picked up a wine glass that was half full and threw the wine at Indi's face. Before looking at Casey "And don't think I wouldn't do that to you too if you weren't holding her" She said bitchily, ignoring how cute and unknowingly Freya looked while she slept. Sasha walked out and headed towards her room ignoring Indi calling her back, telling her to be reasonable. Sasha didn't feel like being reasonable, she just felt drunk and tired.

***

Late night update for me! Haha excuse any mistakes I kind of forced this update out of me lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I decided for there to only be two parts to the wedding so this chapters extra long due to condensing it. A lot of Rosie/Kyle back story and Drama in this one as well as the Apex ceremony and angry Sasha!

I know there wasn't much Casha in this chapter but they are my main couple in this story and I'm building up to their massive blow out.

Coming up in the next chapter are more major things such as….  
- Sasha and Indi face the aftermath  
-Kyle confronts Rosie on her drunken ramble  
-Kelsey and Sasha have it out  
- Flashback of darker times between Casey and Sasha  
-Rosie and Sasha have a girls night

As usual tell me what you thought and also what you think might happen, also I will posting estimated times on when I aim to update this story on my profile each chapter

Kaia :-)


	9. What They Did Best

Be warned I have barely edited this chapter and I am so embarrassed about that but I promised an update tonight so here it is raw and uncut, please excuse anything major I will be checking it when I have had over three hours sleep unlike the past couple of days due to coursework :(  
Anyway I hoped you enjoy and I also want to thank EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER WHO HAS REVIEWED HOW WE WERE, honestly that makes me so happy that whenever I get an alert you guys make my days! (-:

Sasha's eyed were practically glued shut, her head was throbbing and her mouth was dry. She ungracefully stretched her arms up letting out a groan caused by the movement. She felt the warmth of the sun on her face through her curtains she had obviously forgotten to close during her drunken stumble to her bed last night. She rolled out of bed in a fumble to find she was still in the same dress as the wedding and her makeup had smeared, "very attractive" Sasha said to herself as she made her way to the shower to try and at least look like she wouldn't scare away small children on her run. Feeling the warm water on her skin Sasha tried to think of what happened last night. Her thoughts were patchy, she remembered parts of Rosie's talk after she found her after seeing Casey and Indi together, she remembered being heartbroken at Rosie and Kyle's story and she remembered stumbling back into the barn with Rosie one hundred percent happier because Rosie was back in her life. That was it. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Sasha had a feeling she was missing something.  
After getting changed into her running gear she walked into the kitchen to make herself a wake-up coffee first. Her dad was surprisingly home considering his work hours and she looked at him skeptically.  
"Good 3 o'clock in the afternoon to you too, Sash" her Dad jibed placing his cup in the sink and turning to face his youngest daughter.  
"Yeah, I think I drank a tiny bit too much last night." Sasha said, slightly embarrassed changing the filter on the coffee machine. "Anyway what are you still doing here, don't you have work?"  
"I do, but I'm just checking the boys are okay in the back packing down and also to talk to you." Sid said finally getting to the crux of his conversation with Sasha.  
"What is it?" Sasha said grabbing a mug from out of the cupboard.  
"I know what your sister and Casey did to you before you left was, totally and completely out of line. When Indi told me what she did I couldn't believe she hurt her own sister the way she did. But-"  
There was always a but from Sid when talking about Indi, Sasha always knew he would cover for her no matter what she had done.  
"But what Dad?"  
"But- you know your sister was in a bad place at that time, she had just lost her husband and honestly having Freya turned her life around, for as bad as the incident was, good did come off it and throwing wine at your sister last night then threatening Casey was totally uncalled for."  
Sasha heard the jug boil just at the same time her anger did. She finally found the missing piece of what she did last night.  
"Why must you all wear these rose coloured glasses whenever anything is concerning Indi? She made my boyfriend cheat on me, oh that's okay let's forgive her because Romeo just left her! Casey got her pregnant, oh no Sasha don't be so silly it turned Indi's life around by ruining mine! Dad, how can you possibly take her side on this? I don't care if I sound childish or selfish but I am glad that I did what I did to Indi and Casey last night because they can walk around being happy with their little family but they or you don't realise what that did to me!" Sasha suddenly didn't want her coffee anymore, and she wasn't sure if she could be in the same room with her father let alone Casey in the backyard. She stormed out and ran. She ran for what felt like hours, skipping the bus and electing to run into town. She ran down the stretch of the beach, she ran through the side streets and after nearly two hours she finally collapsed on the grass in front of the surf club, sweat dripping of her and her body heaving trying to catch her breathe again. She was about to walk to the nearby water fountain until she saw a long maxi dress standing near her in a deep purple colour. Looking up Sasha saw Indi offering her a drink bottle and slightly giving her a shy smile.  
"What? You're not going to throw it at my face." Sasha said bitterly refusing to look at her sister.  
"No, I-Just-er- you looked like you needed it." Indi stuttered looking terribly embarrassed and also slightly scared. Good Sasha thought.  
"And because you deserved it." Sasha added trying to make Indi even more uncomfortable that what she already was.  
"Yeah, that too." Indi said, not denying it but not looking proud either. Sasha took the bottle from her sisters hand then stood up taking a sip. While Indi looked at her expectantly.  
"Oh did you think all our problems were solved by this stupid bottle of water" Sasha said gesturing wildly to the drink. "Like we could forget everything you've ever done to me like Dad wants me to do? Because you can piss right off if you expect that."  
Indi looked taken aback then nodded. "I don't expect that Sasha, and I know I don't deserve it but I was wondering if I could have a second chance, to get to know you again, to make up for what I did. We could have dinner together, just the two of us at mine tomorrow night?"  
Sasha thought about this, she seemed sincere enough but there was still something holding her back, there was still something in her that wanted to hurt Indi. So again Sasha reverted back to her eighteen year old self.  
"You're right Indi, you don't deserve anything, especially from me".  
Sasha didn't even bother to look back to see what damage she had done.  
_

Kyle had been at the Walkers taking down the wedding equipment all morning, his mind constantly preoccupied. As he went to Angelo's that afternoon to organise the restaurant for tonight's intake of customers he sighed, tired from co-owning Angelo's with Brax and taking on the extra responsibility as well as frustrated with his wife. He knew he needed to talk to Rosie but he didn't know how, they usually avoided any talk about children and in particular their lack of children that was until what Rosie drunkenly told Kyle last night.

_"I'm just so in love with you and you love me and I want to give you kid's so bad. I want us to have a family so bad but I can't and you can't love me as much as you thought you did."_

Kyle could just take what his wife said to him as a drunken ramble completely nonsensical but Kyle knew in his heart of hearts that that was what was on Rosie's mind. That she thought Kyle must not love her as much because she couldn't give him kids. Kyle thumped his fist on the bench of the bar. He didn't know what else he could possibly do to prove to Rosie that he would never stop loving her and that he didn't think it was humanly possible to love someone as much as he loved Rosie. He knew they both wanted kids. Far before they were married after about a year of being together Rosie bought up the future and it was the first memory Kyle thought of when Rosie was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

_Rosie was lying in Kyle's bed reading one of his boring bike magazines even though she was the least bit interested. She was waiting for Kyle to wake up which was seemingly taking a while. Rosie was just happy Kyle took down the posters of those naked girls from his wall which made her feel terribly uncomfortable. She rolled over looking at Kyle who was lying on his chest facing away from her with both his arms at his sides. She knew he was tired from working full time at Angelo's so she let him sleep as Rosie moved in closer to him thinking about last night. As usual it was amazing. It always was with Kyle, he made her feel special, loved and respected. The first time they had actually "slept" together around a three months earlier she remembered how he would ask her every second if she was okay and if she wanted to stop, two weeks before she had told him what Mullen's had done to her, that he had taken advantage of her. Though Kyle was glad he scared Mullen's out of town at the time, he wanted to do more, and he wanted to hurt him. But Rosie made him forget about all of that by kissing him as passionately as she could. "Kyle, I love you, I trust you, I want my __**real**__ first time to be with you". Kyle finally shut up and kissed her back Rosie did her best not to ruin the mood my rambling, she was nervous but what she said was true, she trusted him. As he traced his hands over her body and made her feel things she had never felt. Rosie blushed at the memory, now three months later lying next to Kyle waiting for him to wake up. As she traced her fingers along his back making patterns he rolled over to face her, yawning as he did so. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders so she could curl into him more as she rested her chin on his shoulders and looked at him.  
"What are you thinking about?" it was a question Kyle always asked Rosie, the one he used to try and understand what went on in her head that was usually thinking of a thousand things at once.  
"Our first time together" Rosie blushed" And how perfect it was."  
"I was pretty good wasn't I?" Kyle winked at Rosie while she just slapped him lightly on the chest and rolled her eyes. They lay there for a while after that, just listening to the sounds of the trees swaying in the breeze outside.  
"Do you ever think about the future?" Rosie asked Kyle quietly, not looking at him.  
"Not really, I like to live in the now, you never know what's going to happen." Kyle said.  
Rosie sat up and looked at him "Well what about what you hope will happen in the future from right at this moment in time?" Kyle put his arms behind his head and looked at Rosie.  
"I hope we'll still be together, in fact it's pretty much certain I won't get rid of you easily." Rosie yet again swatted him. "I hope that I'll own Angelo's with Brax and that we'll have a perfect house for us, for your fish that stink and for our seven kids"  
"Seven kids?!" Rosie exclaimed.  
"Yep, or I suppose I could live with six" Kyle winked at her before Rosie leaned her head down to Kyle's.  
"That's a shame because I saw us having twelve."  
"I guess I could handle that" Kyle said to Rosie with a grin before she rolled her eyes and kissed him._

Brax walked in to Angelo's and saw Kyle stacking the bottles haphazardly his mind elsewhere.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Brax asked Kyle, Kyle jumped obviously in his own world.  
"Brax can you look after things here for a bit? I need to talk to Rosie." Brax nodded as Kyle basically sprinted out the door. He knew his younger brother would do anything for his blonde, exceptionally unique sister-in-law who he himself had grown fond off. She made brooding Kyle, happy Kyle. She had cast a spell on his brother that he would never understand but always be thankful for.

As Kyle walked into His and Rosie's home he found her doing some of the books for Angelo's at the head of their dining room table. A glass of orange juice at her side she looked fine apart from the fact slightly startled that her husband was home so early.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kyle didn't answer her and instead sat down to the left of her chair before looking at her.  
"I need to talk to you about something" Rosie brow crinkled confused before taking in Kyle's worried face and standing up then putting her arm around his shoulder perching herself on his thigh.  
"What's up babe?"  
Kyle decided to bite the bullet and just come out with it straight away. "Do you remember what you said to me last night?" Rosie's face at first shocked, and then fell into an unreadable expression.  
"About the children thing?" Rosie asked quietly looking down while running her fingers in-between Kyle's work tie distracting herself.  
"I need you to tell me, Rosie. I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me if you honestly believe I don't love you as much because you may not be able to have kids." It was silent for a long time; Kyle sighed and ran his hand over his face before slamming it down on the table, surprising Rosie.  
"Dammit Rosie, what else do I have to do to prove to you I couldn't even try stop loving you. God, I didn't fall in love with or even choose to be with you because I thought you could bear children. I fell in love with you for you. We can look into IVF, adoption anything you want to try to make you happy but you have got to believe that I love you Rosie with or without kids that will never change." Kyle finished speaking strongly, hoping at least something he said got through to her.  
Rosie grabbed Kyle's cheek and made him face her. "I believe you Kyle." Tears were running down her face and she knew they would have to talk about this again later but for now, her husband had yet again been perfect and he didn't even know it.

As Sasha had stormed down the beach away from Indi she saw another person from her "People of Annoyance" club, being Casey's girlfriend Kelsey. She had only seen her in very fleeting moments but she would recognize her anywhere. Blonde, model like figure, model like facials and Sasha disliked her immediately. She also didn't like that she was walking right her way.  
"Hi, Sasha is it?" She said softly, her lips pulled into a thin smile. Sasha only nodded in response.  
"Good, I've been wanting to talk to you."  
"Oh yeah" Sasha said, not really caring what the girl had to say.  
"Yeah, I want you to keep your dirty little hands of my boyfriend." She said bitterly jabbing her finger near Sasha's chest. "He cheated on you because he didn't want some second rate trash like you. Now that he's obviously upgraded to someone like me he has no need for you anymore so stop being so pathetic and trying to get with him by fixing his wounds. You are his ex-get that through your head." _  
_Sasha laughed at the girl before taking a step closer to her. "You and Casey deserve each other, you really do; he always had a thing for easy blondes." Sasha spat her words out before storming off down the beach and feeling her phone vibrate.  
"Is this Sasha?" The voice through the phone asked.  
"Rosie is that you?" Sasha asked wondering how she would've gotten a hold off her number.  
"Yeah, so I have had the hangover from hell and this afternoon I've been a mess and Kyle has to work at Angelo's until three in the morning so I was wondering if I could come around and have a sleepover like old times?" Sasha could hear dishes being washed in the background, it was funny hearing Rosie so domesticated yet happy.  
"That sounds perfect." Sasha said, looking back at where the she-witch confronted her. "I'll see you around 8?" Sasha asked turning back around and walking to the bus stop.  
"Awesome." Rosie finished, finally having her best friend to spill her problems to back in the bay.

The girls had a make shift tent made out of sheets with a little lantern illuminating light while they were both on the mattress set up inside with sleeping bags and blankets all over it. Much like the one Rosie, Sasha and April had when they were in high school, except April was living it up on her honeymoon.  
"I cannot believe she said that! I never like her she used to always try get with Kyle and make fun of me in front of him. She is such a bitch." Rosie said speaking of Sasha's encounter with Kelsey.  
"Tell me about it, and then she had the nerve to tell me that I was being pathetic and that Casey was some god that could do no wrong!" Sasha and Rosie had spoken about all their problems from the talk Rosie and Kyle had, to Sasha's awkward encounter with Casey in the bathroom.  
"I mean I have Archer now." Sasha continued looking at the flickering light.  
"Do you love him more than you loved Casey?"  
Sasha sighed thinking about her question. "It's not always about love, Archer is safe and stable and keeps me grounded as much as I loved Casey we were always bickering, fighting over the stupidest things and the rare times we weren't we were madly in love. There was no in-between with us. I was mouthy and he was short tempered and together we were explosive."  
"You were like chalk and cheese on crack" Rosie joked sleepily as she rolled over, Sasha looked at her watch and didn't even notice it was nearly three in the morning.  
"Night Sash" Rosie said sleepily yawning.  
"Night Rosie, I'm glad I have you back I don't know what I did without you."  
"Same goes to you" Rosie said quietly before drifting off to sleep, Sasha was left alone with her thoughts of Casey and Sasha doing what they did best, fighting.

_"You were looking at her!"  
"I was not now would you stop being so dramatic!" Casey shouted back pulling into the front of the Farm house.  
"Oh, so now I being dramatic, thanks Casey."  
Sasha flung open the door of the ute and slammed it shut storming towards her front steps.  
"Yeah you are being dramatic, are you gonna come back and sort this out or are you going to storm off as usual?"  
Sasha turned around and evil eyed Casey. "What's that supposed to mean Casey? That I'm immature?"  
"Yes that's is exactly what I mean because you don't trust me!" Casey shouted back punching his hand against the car door. Hard.  
"What reason have you given me to trust you! You kissed dessert girl then chose me how do you think I felt about myself!" Sasha screamed stepping closer to Casey jabbing a finger in his chest.  
"I thought we had gotten over that!" Casey shouted back his hands running over his face.  
"It's not something you just get over Casey! It's not something I can just forget about."  
"I was just being a gentlemen to a girl who was a stranger and you take it like I was hitting on her!" Casey said taking another step closer both of them riled up and not noticing that Dex was looking out of the window taking great interest to see how this would turn out.  
"Oh you are such a gentleman aren't you Casey Braxton, remember what a gentleman you were after the first time you screwed me?" Sasha asked. She knew it was a low blow but right now her mouth didn't have a filter.  
"So we're gonna bring that up huh?! You know I wasn't in the right headspace and-"  
"You ALWAYS have an excuse! Just shut up and leave me alone" Sasha stormed off into her house slamming the door while Casey skidded out of the driveway at a speed far too unsafe.  
Of course they got over it, the next day everything was forgotten about as soon as they saw each other they were all over each other apologizing._

Sasha couldn't help but wonder if that's what they did wrong. Rosie and Kyle talked about their problems until they solved them or at least told each other what they were feeling and made changes. Casey and Sasha were unpredictable, hotheaded and in the end, doomed.

_  
So there was some very grumpy, angry Sasha in this one and overall a pretty angsty chapter but you know we can't have sunshine without a little rain and I am super excited to start the next chappy which is included some juicy things such as…

- Kyle and Rosie's game plan  
- Undeniable sexual tension between Casey and Sasha at the gym  
- Sasha's sisterly advice

As usual, review and tell me what you thought and what you thinks gonna happen, Thanks!

Remember I write when I am to next update How We Were on my Profile.

Kaia.


	10. This Isn't High School

CHAPTER TEN

Kyle was waiting with Casey on the boardwalk for Rosie to meet him for lunch. Casey was about to start work at the gym so decided to offer Kyle some company knowing his wife was notoriously late. Around twenty minutes after the time they decided on Rosie came bustling down the sidewalk in a blue dress and strappy sandals as she came up to Kyle she engulfed him in a huge hug and showered him in kisses.  
"I missed you so much!" Rosie breathed smiling at Kyle while he smiled back. Both of them were totally lost in their own world until Casey started making gagging noises.  
"You guys make me cringe, one night away from each other? Really!?" Casey shook his head smiling.  
Both Kyle and Rosie ignored Casey's comment waving a goodbye to him and walking hand in hand to the diner as Kyle asked her about her night.  
"It was really, really good. You'll always be my favourite though." Casey shook his head at how sickly sweet they were, he was never like that. Even with Sasha, they were fighting, laughing, sexual, dramatic and exciting. Never really sweet.  
As Casey looked out among the sea he thought of Sasha, for not the first time that day. He remembered all of the girls he had been with to get over her after she first left, he remembered getting together with Kelsey and knowing his heart wasn't in it but maybe he would come round, all the faces of girls they didn't smile, smell or laugh like her. They didn't take annoying photos' documenting my every move; they definitely weren't as good in bed as her. Casey had resigned himself to the fact he had to face it; he could never replace Sasha Bezmel. The only good thing that had come into his life from the dark times after she left was Freya. He remembered the first time he saw his daughter like yesterday.

_Casey, Casey, Case- wake up Case. Casey stirred in his plastic hospital seat looking around to find Brax next to him looking at him expectantly.  
"What is it? What's happened?"  
"She's had the baby, it's a girl." Brax said smiling down at his younger brother who had only just turned twenty one a few months earlier. Now a father.  
Casey stood up smiling but feeling incredibly nervous. Casey wanted to go inside and see his daughter. It was up to Indi of course- she had had Sid and April in the room with her during the birth. Indi and Casey had decided early on that they would aim to be the best parents they could possibly be to their unborn child and they would be amicable with each other but there was a personal line that neither of the other crossed.  
"Can I go see her?" Casey asked looking towards Sid's face that was standing at the entrance way to his eldest daughter's room he nodded his head and smiled looking flushed and proud.  
Casey gestured to Brax to follow and the two brothers walked into Indi's room and found her on the bed glowing with a tiny newborn wrapped in a pink blanket cradled in her arms. Casey looked back and noticed the Brax was talking to Sid outside the room so he had to face the scariest moment of his life himself.  
"Hey" Casey said unsure of what to do with his hands, his eye being drawn to the small bundle. Indi seemingly being under the same hypnotizing effect with the little girl looked up and smiled at Casey.  
"Hey, come have a hold of your daughter." Casey smiled gratefully and took the bundle from Indi's hands. He didn't know how to even begin to describe his daughter. She was small and shriveled but her big eyes glowed a soft blue like the ocean, the whole world at her feet. A clean slate. The baby girl wriggled in her blanket causing a crease in her forehead and for him to notice a little tuft of brown hair, identical to Casey's sticking out. He smiled as he picked up her hand at the size and she instinctively grabbed hold of his finger. He sat down in the seat next to Indi's bed and looked at his daughter again.  
"How's Daddy's beautiful little girl?" He asked knowing she wouldn't answer but being engulfed in her eyes anyway.  
"So I've been thinking about a name, you can tell me if you don't like it and we can think of something else but I always had two on my mind Jayden Dexter if she was a boy and for a girl Freya Sasha." Indi looked nervous her eyes concentrating on the little girl. Casey thought about the name, Freya the Goddess of Love and Fertility and Sasha for her middle name, they went well together Casey thought looking at his little girl in his arms.  
"Freya Sasha, I think it sounds perfect for you." Casey said smiling at Freya and looking at Indi with a smile. Good did come out of bad and his daughter would forever be the perfect, beautiful proof of that. _

Casey smiled thinking back to that day while walking towards the gym, he saw one of the teenage workers Ryan by the counter and nodded an hello to him shoving his bag in the office before checking the personal training schedules being distracted by Ryan knocking on the door.  
"Yeah mate?" Casey asked distractedly.  
"Some girl is here saying she gets family discounts for personal training with me and when I told her I didn't know her and I was pretty sure you didn't she told me to, and I quote 'piss off and do as I'm told'". Casey shook his head.  
"It's probably just someone trying to get away with not paying, don't worry I'll kick them out once they're out of the changing room. Ryan nodded before walking back to the counter, Casey walked out following him until he noticed who it was that told Ryan to "piss off".  
"Sasha you can't talk to my staff like that." Casey said sighing under his breath; as Sasha walk over to the mats on the other side of the room, she was obviously in one of her moods.  
"He didn't believe me when I said I would get a personal training from him for free. Can you believe that?" She asked sarcastically rolling her eyes and lying down on the mat looking up at the ceiling. "So I'll just wait for him over here." Sasha lay down looking at Casey expectantly.  
"One: I'll train you. Two: What you did to Indi at the wedding was totally uncalled for." Casey said walking over to Sasha standing over her counting as she began the basic warm up.  
"I'll think I'll be the judge of what's uncalled for and what's not."  
After her warm up Casey offered his hand to pull her up. She completely ignored it and stood up ungracefully.  
"Real mature Sasha" Casey said not knowing how close he had gotten to his ex, she was less than a breath away and she had the look in her eyes that she only had when she was planning something. Little did he know in Sasha's head she was only thinking about how to make Casey want her then walk away. Sure she was being a tease but she wanted something to give Kelsey payback and in a way to prove Casey still wanted her. They walked over to the where there was a machine was that Sasha didn't have a clue how to use. She may have gotten into running but she had never been very athletic, Casey of course didn't fail to notice this.  
"Since when have you been a gym junkie?" Casey asked as Sasha settled on the seat of the machine.  
"Things change people change Casey." Sasha said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"So you must know what this machine does then right?" Casey asked knowing Sasha was trying to call his bluff.  
"Of course." Sasha was hoping it would be relatively self-explanatory, she try pulling the two handles. Nothing happened.  
She tried pulling them indifferent directions. Nothing happened.  
She began tugging on the waiting for something to pull. Nothing happened.  
Sasha huffed and stood up crossing her arms.  
"You're the personal trainer, show me." Casey smiled a lopsided smile shaking his head at the stubborn woman in front of him.  
"You could never admit when you were wrong" Casey said climbing on the machine facing away from it rather than to it like Sasha was. He began to pull the handles and suddenly things were happening. Sasha walked toward him and grabbed his hands stopping the handles.  
"I can to admit that I was wrong, you're just a show off". Casey laughed getting up thinking Sasha would move back. When she didn't he realised they were in extremely close proximity of each other she ran her index finger down his forearm remembering the way it felt to touch him, to be with him. Casey reached for her hand stopping her. Giving her a warning look.  
"Sasha, you know we-I can't." he stuttered looking around flustered as the gym was empty due to the yoga class Ryan was running out on the beach.  
"You know I have a boyfriend." Sasha said ignoring him, continuing to move her hand down his forearm and up around his shoulder then back down his arm. Casey nodded saying nothing but not trying to stop her either.  
"His names Archer, he's amazing far better than Kelsey. He cares for me, he looks after me, he keeps me safe." Sasha was tracing on his arm again not looking him in the eye just following her finger with his hand until Casey pulled away rubbing his hands over his face.  
"Sash, why are you telling me this?"  
Sasha tried to tell herself this was bad, to stop what she was doing and walk out. "Because this isn't high school, I'm older and I hate that all I want-"Sasha was cut of my Ryan walking into the gym followed by a large number of the yoga class. She stepped away from Casey and into the changing room to pick up her bag and quickly walk out, thanking god she didn't make the mistake of telling Casey what she really thought. What she really wanted him to know. What she was hoping he felt as well.

Sasha was deliberating whether to go to Indi that night for dinner or not. It was half past six and she had changed her mind back and forth. She had told Indi on the beach she wasn't going but she wanted to see Indi. Just to hear what she had to say. After all it seemed to Sasha that today was a day for weird things to happen. So getting the directions of her father she drove in his car to her house that was relatively easy to find. It was near the beach with toys scattered all over the yard. A proper childhood home. She knocked on the door and when no one came she knocked on it again. She heard bustling noises then saw Indi opened the door at first looking shocked then smiling.  
"Sash, I didn't think you'd come?"  
"I can go if it's a hassle" Sasha said suddenly feeling the idea was stupid.  
"Not at all, it's just me so come on in." She followed her through the short hallway and into the kitchen where there was a little four seater table. They had fettuccine for dinner Sasha commenting that it was nice and Indi thanking her. This continued for the duration of the meal, the two exchanging pleasantries about the weather and the beach and what was happening on the news. All the things sisters never talk about.  
"I'm sorry Sasha." Indi said out of the blue making her look up from her dinner.  
"Sorry?" Sasha said confused.  
"They night you left you told me that once the grey cloud over my head was gone you hoped I could look myself in the mirror. I couldn't for such a long time I couldn't because I had hurt my baby sister and I knew what I was doing at the time. I knew you were so in love with him but of course selfish Indi couldn't have anyone else happy if she wasn't and I ruined your world. The way you looked at him, the way he looked at you. You have to understand it was a drunk, drugged night that I can't remember but I have a daughter, I am a mother. I regret that I hurt you Sasha, I regret that so, so much but I can't and will never take back what happened because I got Freya, we all got Freya." Sasha stayed quiet for a long time and for not the first time she wanted to cry. She hated how unfair it all was and how no matter what way it went it all made her look like a selfish little brat.  
"I get it but, I can't forgive you Indi. Not yet. You were with me through everything as a teenager and then you hurt me more than I ever thought possible but you weren't there for me. You caused it." Sasha grabbed her bag and walked out of the house leaving her uneaten dinner. Waiting until she reached the car before finally letting herself take deep breaths regain her composure and drive home trying not to think of what a mistake it was coming tonight.

DIDN'T EDIT AGAIN! I'm sorry I just always leave writing these until it's so late that I get tired and can't be bothered fixing them until the next day :c  
Tell me what you guys think of Casey and Sasha being all sexuallll and Indi and Sasha not being able to be sisters again Plz plz plz  
No spoilers for what's happening in the next chap because it's the chapter that I have been looking forward the most to writing since the beginning the story, it's actually what inspired me to write this so everyone look forward to it!

Thanks so much to all the reviewers your kind words are what keeps me going,  
Kaia.


	11. Repeating History

CHAPTER 11

Sasha was sitting on one of the stools at the diner talking to Irene after sleeping in until three in the afternoon in her typical fashion. When she had walked into the farm house the previous night and her Dad asked her how dinner with Indi went Sasha could only reply with a huff. There were a lot of things that could've happened that night at her house but Sasha did not expect to feel like a child. She felt like she had overreacted and Indi was a saint who had done no wrong. She knew obviously this wasn't what Indi was trying to get through to Sasha but that was how it felt to her. Taking another sip from her triple shot latte she jumped slightly startled when Irene waved a hand in front of her face.  
"Sorry what was that Irene?" Sasha asked flushed.  
Irene replied with a chuckle "Nothing important love, it seems that you were lost in your own world. Do you need a chat?" Irene asked replacing the filter on the coffee machine before writing something down on the notepad.  
"No don't worry about me. Sometimes being back here takes me back to places I just don't want my mind to go to." Sasha sighed swirling her coffee in her cup.  
"Darl, believe me when you have been here as long as I have sometimes you spends days in a daze" Irene smiled patting Sasha's hand before walking out back. Sasha remembered working at the pier diner as a teen; she hadn't even handed in a notice of resignation before leaving the bay. She was never exactly 'customer friendly' but she got the work done and the pay was fare. Just as she was about to stand up she saw the blonde devil walk into the diner with a gust of wind and just like that Sasha knew the girl was pissed.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kelsey wasted no time in getting to the punch and Sasha could already feel a few sets of eyes on them.  
Sasha only smirked and took the last sip of her coffee. "Kelsey. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sasha replied sarcastically practically seeing smoke from Kelsey's ears.  
"Ever since you have arrived back in Summer Bay you have caused nothing but trouble for Casey and my relationship."  
"What on earth to you think I did now?" Sasha asked spinning her seat to face Kelsey.  
"My boyfriend just asked to go on a break with me." Kelsey spat with a slight stomp to her feet.  
"That's my fault how?" Sasha asked calmly.  
"Because you're jealous that Casey loves me and no longer loves you. God you really think he still likes his high school crush?" Kelsey reveled in all the eyes staring at the two of them.  
"Okay babe let's get a few things straight. I have never and will never be jealous of you. In fact as I recall it I wasn't the one who had the crush on Casey in high school it was you and the only reason you have never liked me is because I had him first. I am not going to sit her and waste my time fighting over Casey Braxton. I have moved on and if he hasn't that's his problem." Sasha stormed past Kelsey slightly impressed with herself, she had another thing coming if she thought she could take on Sasha Bezmel.

"So I've done some research and our first appointment is basically a consultation with the fertility specialist getting to know us and everything" Kyle said his hand on the wheel turning into a side street in Yabbie Creek with the closest fertility centre to Summer Bay. He could see Rosie nodding in the corner of his eye as she reached over to his free hand and squeezed.  
"I'm nervous Kyle" Rosie said quietly, squeezing his hand even tighter looking at him from the side. The night after Rosie stayed over at Sasha's the two decided to go to a fertility clinic and see what they had to say. They had received an appointment sooner than they had expected and now here they were about to park outside.  
"I know you are Rosie, I am too". Kyle got out of the car and opened the door for Rosie, the two walking in hand and hand to the waiting room.  
After a twenty minute wait a woman with short brunette hair walked out of a room and towards the waiting receptionist picking up a file.  
"Rosie and Kyle Braxton?" She asked towards the two and they nodded and stood up to greet her. "Come on this way to my office, I'm Dr. Claire Sullivan and I'll be your fertility specialist and before we begin I want you both to know my door is always open and you can call me anytime with concerns."  
Rosie only nodded while Kyle said thanks as the two sat on the couch across from the matching chair Claire sat in.  
"So Rosie I understand you had an ectopic pregnancy around a year ago?"  
"Yeah, just after our wedding." Rosie replied quietly.  
"And the two of you have been trying for a child?" Claire asked not unkindly.  
"When we sleep together it's not like we're thinking about making a child I'd just like to know it's still possible for me to get pregnant." Rosie said looking down and squeezing Kyle's hand tightly.  
Claire only nodded then changed the subject. "So the two of you are a relatively young couple, 22 and 26 so we do have your youth on our side and I understand you're both being precautious but I must warn you it can be quite expensive to undergo many of the possible outcomes you may have to look into in order to conceive a child.  
Kyle nodded "Yeah we know, we're fine with money. I own a successful restaurant and bar with my brother and Rosie works part time I just want Rosie to be happy."  
Claire nodded and smiled. "Well I'm going to get you to undergo some tests Rosie which we can do right now, just a blood test and pelvic ultrasound." Rosie weakly said okay and Claire led her over to the blood test station set up. After the ultrasound they were back in the office about to head out.  
"So I will call you both back in when I hear the results of your tests but Kyle would it be at all possible if I could talk to Rosie alone for a second?" Kyle looked down at Rosie and she nodded kissing him on the lips.  
"I'll meet you outside babe, I'll be fine." He nodded then walked out. As Claire walked over to her desk and picking up her file.  
"Rosie, this may be a sensitive topic which is why I asked for privacy but it is important for me to know. In your file it is written that you were pregnant at age 16 caused by a sexual assault. But after the first check-up there is no further record of it. Did you perhaps get an abortion or maybe you-?"  
"I miscarried." Rosie spat out looking pained. "Kyle knows about the rape but not about the baby. The pain wasn't as bad as bad as last year, but there was the same amount of blood and everything I didn't tell anyone I was sick in bed for weeks."  
"Why did you not get help?"  
"I was scared. I was sixteen, no one knew I was pregnant, my parents weren't around."  
"Why haven't you told Kyle?"  
"Because I thought I was okay and we got married and everything was perfect, then I lost another baby and I started to think that maybe it was me. Maybe myself not going into hospital when I lost the baby at 16 caused it."  
"I understand that this is a difficult subject for you to talk about but I suggest that you tell Kyle, it will make things easier in the long run. Everyone's road to pregnancy is different some longer than others." Rosie nodded and walked towards the door.  
"I'll think about it. Thank you for seeing us."  
"My pleasure Mrs. Braxton." Claire nodded as Rosie shut the door.

Sasha was walking with Maddie and Spencer feeling totally third wheeled. While it was good catching up with her old friends it was incredibly awkward for Sasha when they would occasionally stop and make out. Everyone would look. They were such a good looking couple it was hard not to. It was also not hard for everyone to see the awkward third wheeling friend in the background. After about the sixth time of this Sasha had had enough.  
"Jeez you two are like cats on heat."  
Spencer laughed "Thanks for that mental image Sash."  
"Sorry but your love sickness is making me gag."  
Maddie and Spencer only laughed as Sasha walked ahead of them in the dusky sun while families were getting the last of the heat on their bodies. She walked into the frothy waves up to her knees and tried jumping over them. She was glad Maddie had asked her to hang with her and Spencer. No matter being third wheeled it took her mind of the she-witch Kelsey and she didn't want to bother Rosie after she told her that her and Kyle were going to the fertility clinic today. Sasha ran back up to Maddie and Spencer and put her arms around the two.  
"You know it's evenings like this that I missed the most when I was in the city." Sasha said wistfully.  
"I know what you mean, out of everywhere I've been in the world nothing beats home." Maddie smiled at Sash and at Spencer as the three walked forward.  
"It's around seven-thirty am I taking you to ladies out for dinner." Spencer asked looking at his watch then the girls.  
"You can count me in, what about you Sash?' Maddie asked as Sasha surveyed the beach.  
"I think I might keep walking down the beach again, I've done enough third wheeling of you two for one day." Sasha joked while Maddie looked concerned.  
"Are you sure you wanna be by yourself?" Maddie asked while Sasha gave her and Spencer a hug kissing them on the cheek.  
"Yes I am, I'm a big girl now. Go enjoy your dinner." Then two nodded and waved goodbye as Sasha continued down the beach. It was getting darker now but the beach air was still warm and Sasha could still make out where she was going as the sun was just about set. He blue dress with red flowers with swaying in the gentle breeze and Sasha thought you'd be fooled to think it was the middle of summer with weather like this. She swung her arms back and forth and her wedges were hanging from her hand and her toes were in between the sand. All the families were gone by now but Sasha wasn't ready to leave. She felt free. She felt like she did when she was seventeen, not having to worry about the future, just completely happy and completely living in the moment.  
"You look happy." The deep familiar voice startled her as she saw Casey standing with his back leaning on a wooden beam of the walkway leading up to the surf lifesaving club.  
"I am. Despite the fact that your girlfriend thinks it's my fault that you're on a break with her." Sasha said looking out at the sea staying away from Casey not wanting to get any closer to him. His hands were stuffed in the pockets on his jeans as he followed Sasha gaze to the water.  
"It kinda is" Casey chuckled as Sasha turned to him with her eyebrows raised.  
"How so?" Sasha asked getting riled up.  
"Don't get angry" Casey said with a smirk on his face.  
"I'm not angry does this look angry!" Sasha shouted only proving Casey's point. "Why do you just assume you know me like you used to? Like you think I haven't changed?"  
"I knew you once."  
"Yeah 'once'" Sasha quoted his word in the air angrily. "Not anymore, you made sure of that."  
Casey ran his hands over his face. "Do you think everything we had was a lie because of that one night with Indi?!" Casey shouted angrily standing up straight from the beam and taking a step away from it and closer to Sasha. "Look me in the eyes Sasha and tell me you believe I fake everything we had."  
"No, don't you do that to me Casey! Don't you dare have the nerve to tell me what to do!" Sasha all but screamed at him. "I never told you to sleep with Indi and now you have a daughter from that one night that ruined my life." Sasha was about to walk away up the mound to the bus stop when Casey caught her arm.  
"Don't walk away from me again Sasha. Damn it you think you're so grown up now moving away doing everything you wanted to do yet here you are scared. What are you scared of Sasha? You've moved on remember?" Casey told her quietly but loud enough for her to hear. Sasha jerked her arm away from him and basically sprinted to the bus stop. After five minutes of waiting Sasha looked on her phone and realized the next bus was in half an hour. She sat down on the bench waiting until a flash black car pulled up. And the passenger window rolled down.  
"I'm sorry about what I said Sasha but it's late. Let me take you home." Casey sighed running his hand around the steering wheel not looking sorry.  
"No thanks." Sasha said shortly looking away.  
"Fine I'll just wait here until you give in." Casey said getting annoyed.  
"Do you want me to call the police or something?" Sasha asked equally annoyed knowing her Dad was working overnight at the hospital and Dex and April were still on their honeymoon. No one to get her.  
"Stop being difficult you're freezing and waiting for the late night bus that won't get you home for an hour."  
Sasha stood up and walked toward the rolled down window.  
"One ride, no talking." Sasha said opening the door and putting her belt on.  
"Fine" Casey said shortly.  
"I said no talking" Sasha said as he pulled out. Sasha could feel the angry energy between the two. Casey had always been like this, even when he was angry at her he still managed to be a gentleman and drop her home. It just made Sasha angrier and think he was an asshole. Casey didn't exactly looked stoked to be next to her either. When he finally pulled up to the farm house and dropped her off Sasha muttered a quick thanks and walked up the front steps of her porch. She heard a door slam behind her and turn around.  
"What are you scared of Sasha?" Casey asked walking towards where she was standing on the steps.  
"Nothing." Sasha said quietly as he landed two steps below her so they were eye level. "God, want do you want from me Casey?" Sasha pleaded helplessly looking back to her empty home.  
"Everything." He took another step up getting closer to Sasha as she thought of Archer and Indi and Freya and all the reasons what was going to happen next was a big mistake.  
"Go home Casey." Sasha said weakly not looking him in the eye their faces were close enough to feel the heat from his body.  
"Do you really want me to?" he asked and Sasha nodded. Casey turned his head away from her and Sasha couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest that he was leaving. Just as she was about to open her mouth he turned back to her pulling her closer and kissing her just once. Simple but strong and making Sasha want more. She kissed him back winding her arms around his neck getting as close to him as possible. Casey put both his hands on her hips moving her towards him as she let out a gasp. He continued to trail kisses down her next as his hands slid up her back and to the zipper of her dress. He could feel her breaths quicken as he backed them towards the door opening it and picking Sasha up as she wound her legs around his body. Sasha grasped the bottom hem of his shirt pulling it up while trying not to break contact with Casey as she flung the top on the hallway floor. Casey put Sasha down as they reached outside her room and he unzipped the rest of her dress and it fell to the floor. Casey stopped kissing her and looked at her with the moonlight shining through the hallway window.  
"I am still" he kissed her neck. "Stupidly" he kissed her collarbone. "Hopelessly," he kissed her cheek. "Ridiculously" he kissed her forehead. Before Sasha finished his sentence for him.  
"In love with you for some unknown reason" she breathed her voice below a whisper as Casey opened her door and kissed her laying her down on her bed.  
It was better than when they were younger. Like they were making up for lost time. Both of them more experienced, more needy. Sasha sighed as she kissed Casey's chest.  
"Don't tell me Casey Braxton is tired" she grinned mischievously.  
"You are something else Bezmel" he said as his hand slipped behind her neck and he pulled her in for another kiss. Repeating history.

***_*****

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!  
There you have it! What on earth is the consequences gonna be, you'll have to find out! Excuse lack of editing I'll get on to it asap I just had to get this out there cos it had been a while.

Tell me what you think and what you liked and what may happen next!

Thanks again to all the reviewers and readers!

Kaia.


	12. Case Closed

CHAPTER TWELVE

Sasha remembered the tears. She remembered lying on her new bed in the city crying her eyes out at the fact Casey Braxton, the boy she was in love with cheated on her. How she couldn't believe it, but she had to. Sasha thought of Archer's face and woke up suddenly gasping for air. She was disgusted with herself as she felt her naked skin against the sheets of her bed. She slipped on her dressing gown ignoring the sleeping figure that she had been lying next to. Casey was lying on his chest snoring lightly as his tattoo on his exposed back went up and down with each breath he took. Sasha shook her head and walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen sitting at the dining room table. Her Dad still wasn't home which was good, or bad, she didn't know. What Sasha did know was that she felt like utter crap. She had an awful sleep tossing and turning and she knew exactly why. She was just as bad as Casey. All the bad thoughts Sasha had had about Casey when he cheated on her were the same thoughts she was having about herself. Sasha couldn't get it out of her mind because Archer wasn't some fling. He loved her and Sasha cared about him deeply, he helped her through so much and this is how she repays him. This is how she treats the person who was there for here when she had no one. Sasha even felt bad about Kelsey, after all she thought that she was on a break with her boyfriend and as soon as Sasha left town things would go back to the way they were. But it couldn't because Sasha was a dirty cheater. A hypocrite.  
Sasha heard noises coming from her bedroom of a yawn then someone slowly making their way to the kitchen. There he was, dressed in his boxer briefs with messy hair rubbing at the sleep in his eyes.  
"You're up early." He said shortly, leaning on the door frame. He could pick up on the vibe in the room well before he entered it.  
"I couldn't sleep well." Sasha said, not looking at him, just playing with her hands as if they were clay. The atmosphere in the room was so thick it felt like the sound of the clock ticking was amplified. "You need to go." Sasha said finally lifting her head to meet his eyes.  
Casey shook his head with a smirk on his face "Why are you being like this?" He asked her looking round the room.  
"Because it was a monumental mistake, you know it, I know it and right now I don't think I can be in the same room as you."  
Casey nodded shortly before looking at her.  
"So we're just gonna forget it ever happened?"  
It was Sasha's turned to nod while Casey just looked at her then laughed and bitter laugh walking back to her room to get his clothes. He couldn't help but think this must have been what Sasha had felt like after their first time together in the woods. How he completely disregarded her after. God he was such an idiot. He walked down the hallway and out the door not bothering to say bye while Sasha sat at her kitchen table, hearing the car's ignition then it speeding off in typical Casey style.  
Sasha held her head in her hands wondering what on earth she had done. How she could lose all self-control just like that, she couldn't believe she was pathetic enough to still let him have his way with her. The thing that made her mostly feel terrible beyond belief was that, what she had done last night with Casey-Everything the two of them did was something she had never felt with Archer. Sasha was the worst human being on the planet and as guilty as she felt, she knew in her heart of hearts this was always going to happen coming back to Summer Bay.

_  
"So I borrowed this baby names book from Leah and highlighted some ones that I think we could consider. That is of course dependent on whether we have a boy or a girl…" Kyle continued to ramble on, on his lunch break while Rosie tried to block him out sitting on the counter next to him. How could she tell him her having trouble conceiving could have been because of how stupid she was when she was sixteen? He looked so excited with his hands flicking through the pages occasionally looking up at Rosie where she would smile and nod and pretend she was listening to everything Kyle just said.  
"Rosie…Rosie….Rosie are you even listening to me?" Kyle had finally gotten her attention putting the book down on the bench and waving his hand in front of her. Rosie began trying to distract him; looking around to make sure that the restaurant was in fact empty she pulled his hand over and pulled him closer so he was in-between her legs as she was sitting on the counter. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled.  
"I wasn't listening to one word." She leaned in to kiss him slow, but passionately and soon Rosie forgot this was a plot to get him to stop talking about children and everything she couldn't give him. She relished in his kiss and he deepened it and made her sigh contently. She slipped her hands down his chest and began hitching up his shirt as he reluctantly pulled away.  
"The restaurant opens in ten minutes babe and I still haven't set up." Kyle said smiling at Rosie for forgiveness.  
"Correct me if I'm mistaken but aren't you the boss of this place?" Rosie asked sighing, feeling her raw lips and wanting to be intimate with her husband which both of them had been too busy for lately.  
"Yes but we have reservations and we can't just leave the people who are helping us get the money for your fertility treatment outside." Kyle began restocking the bar while Rosie jumped off the counter.  
"Can you stop going on about it?" Rosie shouted feeling as though she were about to cry.  
"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked confused.  
"Stop going on and getting yourself excited about something that may not happen! I may never be able to give you kids and we've had one meeting with that lady so stop thinking she's going to magically get us a child overnight." Rosie shouted walking out of Angelo's.  
"Well one of us has to be excited seeing's as all you're doing is thinking the worst." Kyle shouted back at Rosie.  
"No I'm thinking realistically that we may never be able to have kids. I may never be able to give you kids and you have to get your head around that and stop conjuring all these fantasies that may not happen."  
Rosie was crying now while all Kyle did was storm out to the storeroom and make slamming noises with the boxes and doors. Rosie walked out of Angelo's and left him to it knowing what he was like when he was in one of his moods. It was often Rosie and him fought but when they did, it usually ended in Rosie leaving until he had calmed down enough. Kyle wasn't exactly sure when this spell Rosie had on him had happened but all he knew was no one could get through to him like her, while at the same time get to him like Rosie could. Case closed she was infuriating but Kyle couldn't lose her. For anything.

_"Do you want to get married?"  
They were lying in the bed that had been theirs since Rosie had moved into Kyle's apartment over a year ago. They had been dating for nearly three years and this bliss was something Kyle still treasured every day. Sure, the girl drove him insane; he wasn't sure how he managed to put up with her. His brothers didn't have a clue how someone like Kyle put up with her either but he did. Lying in bed next to her that summer night with the warm breeze coming from the curtains was perfect. Her arm was draped across his torso as she looked up at him with her big, questioning eyes. His arm being used as a pillow he used his hand to brush her loose, blonde hair out of her face.  
"What?" Kyle asked confused.  
"Do you want to marry me? Like tomorrow or the day after tomorrow if that's too soon for you. I can ring around, invite only the family and friends we want and just be together forever. You don't have to if you don't want to it's just all I can think about since-"  
"Rosie?" Kyle asked forcibly to make sure she knew to stop rambling.  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean you're twenty-one, you've got Uni and all that to think about."  
"Don't you want to be my husband?" Rosie asked questioningly with worry in her eyes.  
"Of course I do I just don't want you to rush into anything you're not sure about" Kyle said looking at Rosie's small figure next to him.  
"I'm sure Kyle." Rosie said looking up at him. He rolled over so they were face to face and grabbed a key ring from his dresser.  
"In that case. Will you marry me Rose Charlotte Prichard?" Suddenly Kyle was nervous, but excited he never knew how much he could want something to happen when he had only began thinking about it less than two minutes ago.  
"Of course I will Kyle Daniel Braxton" Rosie said giggling as Kyle slid on the smallest key ring loop he had on her ring finger. Before he could even look up Rosie had kissed him and he kissed her back, rolling over and putting everything he had into making sure she felt loved, and safe and that he would always be there for her. Not just for tonight, but forever. _

Sasha was sitting on a chair in the Farm House's front porch listening to the birds and feeling the cool breeze against her skin as she let another tear fall down her cheek. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. All she wanted was her Dad to come home and to give her a big hug and kiss and tell her he would always love her but again he was at work. Sasha's ears picked up the sound of a car coming down their driveway and she looked up seeing a taxi coming down with a familiar figure in the back. Sasha stood up quickly confused as the taxi came to a stop and the back door opened revealing Archer standing their smiling up at her.  
"Miss me baby?" He said grinning and all Sasha could do was run down and hug him with all she had.  
"I'll take that as a yes" Archer laughed pulling away and grabbing his bag from the back and paying the driver. As the two walked up the stairs he let out a soft chuckle.  
"Who would've thought Sasha Bezmel lived on a farm" at this Sasha laughed trying to push down the impending feeling of doom in her stomach.  
"What are you doing here baby?" Sasha asked wrapping her arms around Archer's warm, familiar, safe body.  
"You told me I could come down at the wedding remember? You sounded a bit drunk but I figured it would be the only invite I would ever get" he joked as Sasha vaguely recalled that phone conversation.  
Sasha invited him into the house and sat him on the couch.  
"So where can I put my stuff?" he asked looking round at the new environment.  
"Um, in my room-oh wait just give me a sec-" she put her hand up stopping archer from standing up as she ran towards her room.  
"Hiding all your embarrassing soft toys?" he laughed leaning back on the couch as Sasha looked back at him with a plastered on smile.  
"Yeah something like that." She opened the door to her bedroom and quickly began to pull the hundreds of photos of her wall not wanting him to see any part of her past life, she shoved them all in her draw along with any incriminating notes and stuffed heart toys. Once she was sure everything was packed away she grabbed the frame the sat on her bedside table and flung it under her bed upside down away from Archer and herself and everything she had worked so hard to keep away. A history she should have stayed far, far away from.

_

So I hope you enjoyed this bit shorter than usual but leading to big things, and I hope you all didn't think things would be smooth sailing from now on for the couples in this story!  
Coming up in the next chap we have quite a few developments including:

-One couple break up  
-One couple make up  
-One couple are hanging by a thread  
-Sasha and Sid have a heart to heart.

And lastly guys, get this: I have worked out with the writing, editing and everything else the story will be finished in 5 to 6 chapters :o  
How We Were was always purely a story-line heavy fanfic that had its issues laid out and was never really intended to be one of those fics that follows the day to day lives and times but that doesn't mean the next few chapters are not jam packed with drama. Just you wait ;)

Again thanks to all those who have reviewed you'r'e all amazing and the reason why I keep on going :-)

Kaia


	13. All I Want Is You

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Casey looked out at the horizon as his board below him swayed on the water, the environment around him hypnotizing his eyes. He had been zoning out a lot since yesterday morning. She was all he could think about, it was like she was suffocating him. He could picture so vividly her skin against his, their lips together again, never missing a beat. The way her hair framed her face, the way she laughed, the way everything that happened between them in the past was forgotten that night, like they were lost thought simply over-analyzed and all that mattered was the two of them. Obviously the next morning that was not the case, he knew something was wrong when he woke up and she wasn't next to him, he was always the one to wake up first. Sasha had somehow managed to turn their night together into a slip-up when to Casey it felt like anything but that. After his surf Casey made his way up the sandy mound to the shower to wash out the sand, he noticed the unmistakably blonde woman walking up to him. Kelsey stood about a metre away from the shower looking at him expectantly.  
"Hey" Casey said quizzically turning around to face her.  
Kelsey nodded, "Hi, I was wondering when this silly break idea of yours was going to be over."  
She said it sweetly as if the whole idea of Casey asking them to be on a break was juvenile.  
"Kelsey…look about that.."  
"So you agree it's silly?" Kelsey asked interrupting him as Casey only sighed.  
"Look Kelsey, I care about you don't get me wrong. But the thing-"  
"What thing? Is it about that Bezmel girl?"  
Casey ran his hand through his hair getting more and more frustrated "Kelsey let me finish. This thing between us, I can't do it anymore. I can't be in a relationship with you, I can't be on a break with you, I just can't be with you anymore." Casey was shocked to see Kelsey looked visibly upset, her eyes glossed over and she began looking away towards the sea.  
"You know, I had the biggest crush on you in high school. You were like all I could think about every class, I would always get my parents to take us to Angelo's to see you and when you began working at the gym I got a membership. But you were always with Sasha, you two were always joint at the hip it made me sick because she had everything! The perfect family, great friends, and you for a boyfriend."  
"Kelsey, I did love you, you have to believe that"  
"Yeah but not as much as you love her." Kelsey slumped her shoulders and sighed, all Casey could do was look at her with a resigned look. She finally looked at him nodded and walked away and Casey finally did what had been on his mind for the past 24 hours.  
When he arrived at the farm house just after lunch Casey knew Sasha would most likely be by herself. He debating driving off and acting like he was never here but he knew he had gotten up the nerve to drive here he could get up the nerve to make it to the doorstep. He walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door twice. He could hear faint laughter in the background as well as a radio playing as footsteps lightly made their way to the door. As soon as Sasha saw him through the door netting she ran up to the door while checking behind her, pushing Casey out to the side of the porch where he couldn't be seen.  
"What are you doing here?" Sasha whispered but with a look in her eyes that could kill.  
"Break up with him." Casey said shortly crossing his arms over his chest looking at her.  
"Excuse me?" Sasha asked incredulously.  
"I wanna be with you and I'm pretty sure after that night we shared you still wanna be with me."  
"Would you keep your voice down." Sasha whispered with worried eyes. "I'm not breaking up with him, I don't care about what's going on with you and your life he's staying in mine. Forget about what happened it was a mistake." Sasha said pointedly hoping her message got through.  
"Why do you want to be with him? You obviously don't love him that much, I doubt he makes you laugh, or smile, or feel as happy as I made you!" Casey said pleading with Sasha.  
"Yeah but the big difference between you two-the reason I'm with him and not you. He doesn't make me cry or hurt me like you." Sasha turned around and slammed her front door shut while Casey just stood their slumped against the wall. That was the second time within two hours two girls had walked away from him, and it didn't feel so good.  
_

Kyle woke up on the couch, startled and confused by his surroundings with a kink in his neck. He sat up slowly as the sun came in through the lounge curtains warming Kyle's skin. He stood up chucking the blanket back over the couch and stretching his arms out wide walking towards the kitchen island. He was startled yet again by Rosie being in the kitchen staring out the window waiting for the jug to boil.  
"Morning" Kyle said trying to keep things less awkward as Rosie jumped, lost in her own world.  
"Oh, Morning, d'you want a coffee?" She asked scrambling to get another jug as Kyle said please. After Rosie passed him a cup full of coffee she began walking round the kitchen at a fast paced, wiping things down that didn't need cleaning an humming to an undistinguishable song.  
"Rosie come here" Kyle said sighing as Rosie turned around and dropped the cloth on the bench walking around the island and standing next to where Kyle was seated.  
"You know I hate it when we fight" Kyle said grabbing both of Rosie's hands and intertwining his fingers with her own. "I just, I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday."  
"What about yesterday" Rosie said looking down and moving closer to Kyle.  
"About how you're so dead set on not be able to have kids in any way ever." Kyle said looking at her lifting her chin up so she could face him. "Talk to me."  
Rosie shook her head as the tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.  
"You'll hate me" she said below a whisper as one tear did leak out and she turned her head away.  
"That's not possible Rosie." Kyle was nervous, he never knew Rosie had been keeping something from him but looking at her face all he wanted to do was keep holding her hands and never let her go.  
"When I was sixteen, you already know how Mullen's took advantage of me." Kyle nodded squeezing Rosie's hand trying not to get angry at the thought of that scum.  
"Well he got me pregnant" Rosie spat out as Kyle opened his wide at the knowledge. "And I was all set to keep it and everything but, but-"Rosie stopped and took a staggered deep breathe trying to stop herself from crying anymore. Kyle squeezed her hands to keep on going. "-but, I lost the baby, through a miscarriage and instead of getting help and telling anyone. I let myself be sick in bed for weeks after." Rosie took another deep breathe and finally looked Kyle in the eyes. "Because I didn't get any help I could have done a lot more harm to my body and I think in my heart of hearts that's the reason I lost our baby."  
Kyle looked down for a second processing all this information then he looked up again at his wife, the person he loved more than anyone. His feeling for Rosie sometimes overwhelmed him, he couldn't be without her and her she was crying and he didn't know how to fix it. For the first time Kyle didn't know what to do or say to make Rosie okay. To put her back together again.  
"You can't blame yourself for what you did as a scared sixteen years old for losing our baby. You were young and you can't think that's why."  
"Can you think of any other explanation Kyle?" Rosie asked pleading with Kyle to see things how she saw them.  
"I don't want to think of any other explanation because what's happened has happened and all I want is you. Okay, Rosie? All I want is you, if a child comes along for us in the future, great, amazing. But all I want is you, I'm in love with you and I couldn't ever hate you. I don't know what else I can say to make you see I don't blame you?" Kyle said rubbing his hands over his face confused. Rosie smiled beneath her tear stained face.  
"God I have no idea what I did to deserve you Kyle" she said shaking her head and smiling even wider as she kissed her husband and he kissed her back. She felt in his kiss so much love and passion and everything he couldn't find the words to say in one kiss. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up showering her in kisses and she squealed laughing as Kyle laughed back. After he put her down Rosie looked up at her.  
"So, what time to you have to go into work today?" She asked suggestively with her eyebrows raised cheekily.  
"I'm the boss remember" Kyle said with a grin as he lifted Rosie up again and carried her to their bedroom. She kissed him and he kissed her back both of them confused about the future but deliriously happy. Afterwards when they were lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms for the first time Rosie felt excited about the future, rather than scared.

That night Sid took his youngest daughter and her boyfriend out for dinner at Angelo's. Kyle served them their dinner but Sasha barely noticed him as she stared at her empty glass of wine, thinking about how she was such a horrible person. Looking at Archer and Sid smiling and laughing she couldn't help but feel like she was drowning in guilt. The man sitting next to her didn't deserve her. He deserved someone who wouldn't betray him like she had. Sasha was a phony; she was just as bad as Casey was when he slept with Indi. How much did that one hurt you Sasha? She thought to herself bitterly as she saw a hand wave in front of her face.  
"You okay babe?" Archer asked in between a mouthful of his linguine.  
Sasha plastered on her best smile and nodded "Yeah of course" She laughed and joked and joined in the conversation with her Dad and Archer the rest of that night but she couldn't shake the disgusted feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"Now Sasha just because Archer is taking you back to the city tomorrow I don't want you to go and think you can have another five year break from calling me." Sid said sternly with laughter in his eyes and Sasha smiled and nodded "Of course not Daddyo"  
"As if I would let her, we'll be coming back for plenty of visits" Archer said grabbing hold of Sasha's hand under the table as she squeezed it back.  
Later in the night as Archer was fast asleep Sasha went out into the lounge to see her Dad by the fire watching the footy on TV. She went up next to him on the couch and slipped in like a glove to his side resting her head on his shoulders and sighing.  
"What's up love?" He asked kindly, looking with a concerned looked at Sasha.  
"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Sasha asked, smelling her Dads aftershave along with the fire and suddenly feeling a new wave of homesickness even though she hadn't left yet.  
"Would this have anything to do with a certain Braxton brother's car being parked outside our house two mornings ago?" Sid asked with a knowing tone.  
"You were here?"  
"Just because I forgot my cellphone charger. Please spare me any details, I'm old enough and ugly enough to know what went on." Sid said making Sasha laugh before yet again sighing.  
"I'm so silly. Why can't I get over someone who treated me so badly? How can I still love him and love Archer at the same time. Archer doesn't deserve me."  
Sid squeezed Sasha shoulder. "I don't ever want to hear you speak that way about yourself. You shouldn't have done what you did, sure but who am I to judge? Look how bad I treated Indi and Dex's mother cheating on her countless amounts of times? Look how bad I treated your mother leaving her to raise one of my beautiful daughters because she felt she couldn't tell me about you? I'm no saint Sash and I have done a lot of things that I am not proud of but if I am to give you one piece of advice it's to follow your heart. All I want for all my kids is to be happy, and you Miss Bezmel, deserve to be happy."  
Sasha nodded as a tear fell down her cheek onto her Dad's shirt. They stayed talking for the rest of the night about anything and everything, how Sasha was leaving the next day, about Freya's birthday parties she missed, how Dex proposed to April, Kyle and Rosie wedding. Catching up on everything Sasha shouldn't have missed, catching up on being father and daughter.

Sorry for the wait! I seem to have a habit of uploading on Tuesday and Friday night's haha. Any who….  
excuse any mistakes again I have barely edited this but I will be onto that ASAP.  
I hope you enjoyed it and of course tell me what you thought! Around 4 chapters to go now! :o

Up in the next chapter is:  
-Sasha and Indi try again  
-Someone is hospitalized  
-Sasha and Archer leave?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot! And I would love to know what your guys thoughts are for my next fanfic project- I'm thinking of making a spinoff of How We Were which in each chapter has a one shots of scenes between (for example Casey and Sasha) before this fanfic was set, oneshots from when Sasha was in the city of things such as Kyle and Rosies wedding and how Casey found out about Freya. And then after the fanfic was set with a sort of what happened next. Haha something like a past, during and future tell me what you think! (-:

Kaia


	14. The Different Loves

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Sasha had a restless sleep while Archer was like a rock, snoring soundly. It was half past six in the morning and Sasha could see the room beginning to brighten as the animals on the farm began making their noises. Sasha's mind was swamped with many things that night but for some reason the twitch in her stomach wasn't due to Casey. She needed to make amends with Indi. Talking with her Dad last night he told all he wanted for her to be happy. Her happiest moments had always been since finding her Dad and older siblings. Sasha and Dex's relationship was great, as with her Dad and her little brother Felix. The one thing keeping their family from acting like a proper family was because Sasha couldn't let what happened five years ago become water under the bridge. She refused to let her sister and niece in because of her feelings. Sasha realised she wanted her sister back and she wanted to get to know her niece, Freya. It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning and at that moment she decided there was no time like the present. Getting up and pressing a kiss against Archer's cheek she got out of bed and slid on a sweatshirt and some shorts. The drive to Indi's took about fifteen minutes, she sat in the car for about another ten minutes trying to work out what possessed her to go to Indi's house at seven thirty in the morning, the lights were on though, and a curtain was slightly drawn so she made her way out of the car and to the front door knocking then taking a step back to wait. The door opened to reveal Indi in her pajamas and dressing gown looking quizzically at Sasha.  
"Hi, Sasha, what are you doing here?" Indi asked not unkindly, opening the door further to let Sasha in.  
"I didn't know if you'd be up I just needed to talk to you." She heard a TV playing kids programme's coming from the lounge along with Freya's four year old voice singing along.  
"Having a four year old daughter I tend to be up at around half past six against my will" Indi joked getting out two cups for coffee instinctively.  
"Freya, Aunt Sasha's here." Indi said to her daughter sitting on a little kids couch in the adjacent lounge. Freya mumbled back a halfhearted response her eyes and ears being completely engrossed in the programme that was on. The sisters took a seat at the kitchen island sitting across from each other each cradling coffees while Indi nibbled at her toast.  
"So what did you need to talk about?" Indi asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
Sasha sighed before looking up at her sister again "My boyfriend Archer and I are going back to Melbourne today." Indi nodded for her to continue. "And I guess I just needed some sisterly advice, and to let water go under the bridge I suppose." Indi's face softened at this.  
"What made you come today, right now?" She asked.  
"I needed to be okay with all of my family and you are my family. Also because I slept with Casey" Sasha was sure she saw Indi nearly choke on her coffee "And that effectively was me cheating on Archer, and I love Archer more than anyone. He is my rock, been with me throughout everything. When I cheated on Archer with Casey it made me think that I was just as bad as you and Casey. No offense. So now I am going back to Melbourne with my boyfriend and leaving Casey. Yet again."  
Indi took a while to process what her little sister had just told her. Running her finger along the rim of the cup she began talking in a slightly quieter tone.  
"Do you still love Casey?" She asked.  
"Yes, but I also care about Archer a lot. Casey's a risk."  
"Not all risks turn out bad Sash"  
"I've risked a lot for Casey before and look how that turned out"  
"He still loves you, I know he does."  
"Love isn't enough. You of all people should understand that."  
"I get that, but I also have learnt that when you love someone, truly love someone you risk it all to be as happy as you can be."  
"What about when you love someone and it goes to waste."  
"Like the way Archer loves you, and how all of that is going to waste."  
Sasha thought about that statement. She guessed Indi did in fact have a point.  
"He only cares because I'm back in the bay. If I didn't come back he would still be with Kelsey playing happy families." Sasha sighed taking another large gulp of her coffee.  
"That's not true, he did think about you. I don't think he ever really stopped." Sasha just scoffed at this until Indi muted the TV and her daughters hair flipped around in an instant.  
"Mummy, I was watching that!"  
"Telling Aunt Sasha your full name." Indi said, while Sasha just sat their confused.  
"She already knows." Freya said getting impatient looking back at the TV.  
"Nope I never told her." Indi said, taking a sip of her coffee before putting the cup in the sink.  
"Freya Sasha Braxton, can you turn the TV on now Mummy!" Freya spat out her name quickly but Sasha still heard it, she felt and overwhelming warmth and couldn't help but smile a little.  
"Is that after me?" Sasha asked looking for confirmation as Indi nodded and smiled.  
"Tell me does a man who doesn't have the hot's for his ex-girlfriend while he has a girlfriend and another woman pregnant really let their child's middle name be Sasha."  
"Well…" Sasha began listing all other possibilities but Indi cut her off.  
"Don't even try. He told me one night on the beach when I was closing up the gym. He had been drinking and when he said to me that he liked Freya's middle name as Sasha because he always knew there would be a Sasha Braxton. Just not in the way it actually turned out to be."  
Sasha frowned at this information. There was so much history between the relationship between her sister and herself and Casey and herself, the bay held so many memories that all came flooding over her at once. Suddenly Sasha knew what she had to do. Just as she was about to get up and run to her car Indi stopped her.  
"Good luck in Melbourne my baby sister." She came over and pecked her cheek before giving her a tight hug and whispered in her ear. "You have to know how sorry I am. How sorry I always will be that I hurt you so much." Sasha nodded and squeezed her sister tighter.  
"I know, it's all over now."

* * *

Kyle and Rosie were walking into Angelo's hand in hand as Brax shouted from behind the counter "Your late" good naturedly.  
"Yeah sorry Brax, there was traffic on the way in and-"  
"Save it Kyle I wasn't born yesterday, beside the day there is traffic in Summer Bay is a day that I probably won't live to see" Kyle looked down embarrassed and Rosie giggled kissing her husband on the lips.  
"Don't worry about him, it was totally worth it" Rosie winked at Kyle as he laughed and kissed her on the forehead before going out back to begin stocking up the bar.  
"Right what can I help my sexy husband with?" Rosie said with her hands on her hips smiling, Kyle couldn't help but smile back shaking his head.  
"Uh, there are some glasses out back if you wanna start setting the tables for tonight?"  
"Sure thing" As she made her way out back there was a natural hum in the restaurant of Kyle, Rosie and Brax getting ready for the night. Just as all the shelves in the bar were stocked there was a loud smash from the storeroom. Kyle looked up as did Brax as Kyle ran towards the room and saw Rosie lying pale and unconscious on the floor with glass shattered around her.  
"Brax call an ambulance now!" He said as Brax looked at his brother so worried with a hard look on his face as Rosie's body was limp in his arms as he was telling her to please wake up and how much he loved her and that she couldn't do this to him again. When the ambulance arrived Kyle stepped back as they attached her to oxygen and pushed Kyle out the way to do more checks on her before loading her on a stretcher. Brax put a hand on his brothers back to reassure him.  
"I've got things here, you go with Rosie. Don't worry, we Braxton's are fighters." Kyle nodded and followed his wife's stretcher to the ambulance taking her hand and not letting go.  
Once she was placed in a room Kyle squeezed her hand as she slept soundly, now in the all clear only waiting for her test results to come back. Rosie woke up slowly, looking around the room wondering where she was a look of panic on her face.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here Rosie, you're okay." Kyle came closer to the bed and kissed Rosie on the forehead as she reached for his other hand and gripped both of them hard.  
"I'm sorry." She said groggily looking up at Kyle.  
"What for Rosie?" Kyle asked with a questioning look on his face.  
"I know I must've scared you. Doing it to you again." Rosie said quietly.  
"Na, I wasn't scared. You're a Braxton now remember and we're fighters." Kyle said smiling at Rosie while she just giggled.  
"Whatever you were scared." Rosie laughed.  
"Okay, I was. Don't you ever do that to me again." Rosie smiled as Kyle pecked her on the lips.  
"I just want to know what happened" Rosie said quietly as a doctor came in while Kyle squeezed her hands reassuring her.  
"Mrs Braxton, we have you're test result back in and your blood pressure was dangerously low, you need to take it easier now with a baby on the way." The whole room went quiet as Rosie and Kyle processed what the doctor had just said.  
"Sorry you said baby?" Kyle said as Rosie looked equally confused while the doctor now looked dumbfounded.  
"Rosie, you're three months pregnant?" the doctor said as Rosie looked down at her stomach then back at the doctor repeatedly.  
"You're sure?" Rosie asked as the doctor only nodded towards the couple smiling.  
"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Braxton."  
She left the Room as Rosie and Kyle sat in silence for a few second before Rosie started laughing. Kyle stared at her for a moment the he couldn't contain his grin. He went over to Rosie and kissed her passionately and she kissed back trying to contain her giggles.  
"I love you, Kyle. " Rosie said looking seriously at her husband who was beaming.  
All Kyle could to was kiss her back as both their hands led to her stomach were there child was.  
"You know where gonna have to ring the fertility clinic, they're gonna watch over you make sure you do nothing." Kyle teased Rosie as she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please, the fertility has nothing on over coddling like you do." Rosie teased back while Kyle feigned shock. He had never been from such an extreme state of fear to happiness in one day. It was worth it.

* * *

"So Sash, you ready to go back to the big city lights?" Archer said to her as he was loading up their suitcases into her Dad's car. Sasha was standing next to her Dad as she nodded hugging her Dad.  
"I love you I'll be back soon I promise. Say hi to Dex and April for me when they get back" Sid nodded and kissed his daughter on the forehead.  
"Sash, I'm driving you to the airport, why are you saying bye now?" Sasha shrugged as she thought about her talk with Indi that morning. She thought about her talk with her father last night. She thought about going back to the city and the wasted love Archer had for her.  
"I can't do this." Archer stared up her from the bottom of the steps.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked concerned.  
"Dad, can you give Archer and I a minute?" He nodded stepping inside the house as Archer went up and stood next to Sasha leaning on the front porch railing. Sasha took a breath then continued.  
"When my Mum died all it had ever been was my little brother Felix, Mum and Me. Suddenly I had been thrust into this new world of Summer Bay with a Dad who made me in a one night stand and two older siblings who were busy with their own love lives. Trust me going from being the oldest to the youngest had been no easy feat. Then I met this boy Stu when I was fifteen and I thought I was "In Love" with him. I did love him, no matter what he did to me I will never deny that I loved him but I wasn't "In Love". He hurt me physically and it didn't end well and I was so lost. You know what they say about the first one being the hardest; it was then again it wasn't. Then there was a boy named Xavier and it was nice and sweet but right from the start I knew we wouldn't last, he was there for me after the Stu stuff and again I did love him because I had never been afraid to open my heart to love because I guess I had never been "In Love". Not until I met Casey, when I met him he was basically Summer Bay royalty, the youngest bad boy from a family of a surfer gang- yet I wanted him to be my bad boy, my problem, everything he went through I wanted to feel it too. He let me in and I fell, he could do no wrong in my teenage eyes he was the sun and the moon and space combined and he made me happy. God did he make me happy. Then he hurt but it was worse than Stu and Xavier because I was "In Love" with him and I knew I could never love anyone like I loved him, and when I first moved to Melbourne I was certain that what Casey and I had was just the puppy love stuff, I would try convince myself it each night. Then you were there Archer. You didn't ask questions you didn't force me to do anything you just loved me with all you had, and believe me I tried to love you the same back but-"  
"You only wanted Casey"  
Sasha nodded "I only wanted Casey. Deep down I knew I never stopped no matter how much I tried to convince myself he was bad for me. You deserve everything I can't give you Archer. I am selfish, unfair and so unbelievably stupid but we can't go on like this."  
By now my tears had overflowed made even worse by Archers red eyes, he came over and hugged me which made me cry even more.  
"You say I deserve better than you when all I want is you. But I get it, I do, I don't want to get and I feel like I should hate you but all I want is for someone to love me the way you love Casey." He kissed my forehead then whispered against my skin as I felt his tears hit my skin "If that bastard doesn't realize how lucky he is you call me and I will personally deal to him with my big muscles, no surfing gang guy will stand a chance" he said jokingly.  
Sasha looked up to him and smiled "I love you Archer" and she meant it when she said it. Finally she meant it. It wasn't "In Love" but she loved him, whole heartedly.  
"If you ever need me, you know where to call" she nodded and kissed him again as her Dad came out and Sasha asked him to drive Archer to the airport and that she would be fine.  
Watching them drive down the driveway Sasha realised relationships don't always make sense and maybe what she was doing was going to screw up terribly. Sasha could only hope that this time Casey was ready for her when she fell. There were no guarantees of a happily ever after. They didn't have the whirlwind romance of first love like Kyle and Rosie. They didn't have the epic romance like Maddie and Spencer where the perfect couple made the wrong choices but always came out better for it. They didn't have the steady relationship of consistency and trust like Dex and April but they did have love, no matter the fights or the attitudes they both had, there was a method to the madness of love. It was pretty freaking amazing when done right.

* * *

Sorry for late update! And lack of editing yet again I will get onto it asap!  
But what did we think?! Pretty major chapter if I say so myself haha (-:

The scene between Archer and Sasha took me such a long time to get right and I'm still not 100% but I wanted a good send off for someone who had look after Sasha in her dark days. Anywho coming up in the next chapter (3 more to go might I add):  
-A Sasha/Casey flashback  
-A Rosie/Kyle flashback  
-Another sleepover  
-Does absence really make the heart grow fonder?

Thank-you to everyone who reviews, I love you all you really keep me going and make this story worth it (-:  
Tell me what you thought!

Kaia.


	15. Mrs Popular & Mr Bad Intentions

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_"So Bezmel, how was school?" Casey asked as himself and Sasha held hands along the beach, Sasha swinging their arms back and forth. Sasha couldn't help but laugh how funny Casey looked with her Summer Bay High bag on his shoulders contrasting against his red gym uniform.  
"So I ask my girlfriend how her day was at school and she just laughs at me?" Casey said feigning shock as he dropped Sasha bag and grinned mischievously at Sasha.  
"Whatever you're thinking of doing Braxton, I would advise that you think again." Sasha said, taking a warning step away from Casey.  
"Or what?" Casey said taking a step closer to Sasha as she took a step away.  
"I won't give you your birthday cake." Sasha said thinking about how it was Casey's 20__th__ Birthday tomorrow.  
Casey just shrugged and grinned at Sasha as he took another step forward to chase after her. Sasha quick on her reflex's jump out of his arms just in time and ran down the beach, into the beginning of the water's edge feeling her toes hit the water cooled down from the summers day.  
"I give up! I surrender!" Sasha shouted as Casey easily lifted her up and over his shoulders as she squealed hitting her hands against his back trying to get free. Casey only hitch her up even further over his back and walk back to the beach laying her down gently before lying down next to her watching the sun set and the dark gradually begin to make its way over to the bay.  
"I'm still not baking you a cake for your birthday." Sasha said jokingly, moving closer to Casey as he put his arm around her and she leaned her head back on his chest looking up at the evening sky.  
"I don't need a birthday cake." Casey mumbled against her hair as she turned to face him.  
"Are you implying I'm not a good baker?" Sasha said pretending to be offended as Casey only smiled a tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear.  
"Not at all! You're baking is legendary." Casey joked while Sasha smiled back playing with his left hand which she was holding.  
"Everyone needs a birthday cake though Case!" Sasha looked at him with her big eyes which made him chuckle lightly.  
"Not me. All I need is a movie, some Chinese take-out and my girl."  
Sasha couldn't help but smile at this squeezing Casey's hand. "And if your girl perhaps changes her mind and decides to make you a birthday cake?" Sasha teased as Casey laughed a full and proper laugh his chest rising and falling.  
"Then I guess that would make me almost the luckiest man alive." Casey said seriously to Sasha while she only looked back at him confused.  
"Almost?" Sasha asked him feeling the warmth from the sand on her legs and through her uniform. Casey gestured for her to come closer so he could whisper in her ear.  
"I could only be the luckiest man alive if y'know I woke up next to you." Casey said slyly while Sasha smiled cheekily back at him.  
"Sure we can have a sleepover. I'm a bit tired though so I guess you can help me out with a bit of homework then we should probably get an early night." Sasha said equally as seriously as Casey did. His face instantly fell as he looked dumbfounded at his girlfriend. Sasha could only laugh at Casey reaction.  
"You should have seen your face! I was joking; I wouldn't do that to my birthday boy. What did you have planned?"  
Casey rolled his eyes at Sasha joke as he thought about it. "We can play scrabble" Sasha rolled her eyes at Casey's favourite board game that he constantly made her endure." Then we can have tea." Sasha nodded as Casey rolled them over and looked down and her face in the moonlight, it illuminated all her features and made her look even more mysterious and magical.  
"And after that…" Casey didn't finish his sentence and instead began trailing kisses down Sasha neck and she only smiled at the touch of Casey's lips against her skin.  
"Slow down, you're not the birthday boy yet Mr Bad Intentions!" Sasha giggled as she rolled out from under him and ran out to the shore line dipping her feet into the water again looking up into the moonlight feeling the strong, familiar arms belonging to the person she had grown to love.  
"Okay, okay so it's not my birthday yet. But in seven hours I am then you're all mine." Casey whispered in her ear and she only smiled pulling his arms around her tighter. Sasha leaned her head up to look up at him, she was such a sucker for this guy. "I'm all yours, you're all mine. Always." Sasha smiled up to Casey as he looked at her, and leaned his head down to kiss her. She was everything he ever waned or needed, he had become love sick whenever she wasn't around she would always be on his mind. Whenever they were in town he wanted everyone to know she was his, he wanted to show of how lucky he was to have the lippy, strong minded, beautiful girl in his life. As the two made out on the beach, feet in the water arms wrapped around each other Dex and April were walking up by the surf club and saw the couple.  
"Talk about PDA, gross sister" Dex said jokingly, pressing the button to their car.  
"Oh shush Dex, look how in love they are. I've never seen either of them so happy." April said smiling down at the couple.  
"I know, they're so sickly sweet together is giving Dad heart attack that his little girl is in luuuurve with a tatted up river boy."  
"He'll treat her right" April said hopefully, having faith in Casey.  
"He better, I don't know what Sash would be like if that boy ever broke her heart." Dex said, knowing that his sister was in love with Casey but how risky Casey was. He had already hurt her so often with rejecting her after he used her and the whole Tamara ordeal. He couldn't do anything about it though. One look at the couple on the beach and he knew there was nothing he could ever sway to make sure Sasha was careful._

All that was going through Sasha's head was how happy she was that night with Casey, celebrating his 20th, being as close as two people can get, making love with him. Feeling safe in his arms. How good the two were together. How much the good outweighed the bad. She ran harder down the beach working up a sweat hoping she had made the right decision in breaking Archer's heart and trying to mend her own__

Kyle could make out the sounds of Rosie's faint breathing as her head rested on his lap fast asleep as he was watching the TV aimlessly enjoying his morning of work. It seemed though Rosie's morning sickness was dying down another wave of nausea hit her this morning tiring her out completely. As Kyle watched the sports channels he looked down at his sleeping wife with her left hand resting lazily on his knee where the gold of her wedding band glistened. They both had matching rings that were simple but exactly what both of them wanting. The gold band simply had the other name on it. He saw Kyle engraved in script on Rosie's ring and looked at his own with her name written in the same cursive. Suddenly he remembered a weekend where he took her to Melbourne; they had been going out for about five months as she wanted to know where he grew up. Where he came from. It was also the same moment Kyle realised he was utterly in love with Rosie.

_"Oh my gosh Kyle look at their school uniform I can't believe you had to wear that! I mean ew" Rosie told Kyle in her blunt fashion that only made him roll his eyes with a laugh.  
"Yep thanks for that Rosie, real confidence boost." Kyle said trying to be serious why Rosie only continued laughing.  
"I'm sorry but c'mon! You dissed me for the way I dressed when I was six when I showed you my class photos but this is soooo much worse!"  
"I think it looks dapper." Kyle said indignantly, trying to stick up for his old school he went to when he was young on Kyle and Rosie's walk through the city of Melbourne.  
"Oh yes, you would have looked really handsome in it." Rosie said trying to keep a straight face only to break up in a smile." Kyle rolled his eyes at her yet again and pulled her hand down the street and around the corner face to face with a large big city high school. Far bigger than Summer Bay High were Rosie only had three months left to complete."  
"This is where I went to High School"  
"At least you didn't have to wear uniform at this one." Rosie said giving Kyle some cheek as he turned around with his eyebrows raised.  
"If you keep giving me all these lovely smart-ass comment I will be taking you down to the fish market."  
Rosie only smirked as she slightly skipped towards the entrance that was empty as everyone was in the classrooms.  
"Were you a popular kid?" Rosie asked Kyle seriously as he followed to where she stood.  
"What?" Kyle asked looking embarrassed.  
"Or were you a nerd? Or maybe a weirdo like me with only two friends?" Rosie said referring to Maddie and Spencer.  
"I wasn't, popular or a weirdo or a nerd. I was just there to pass. Once I did I was out of there."  
"You didn't try make friends?" Rosie asked quizzically as the two walked further down the road away from the school.  
"I didn't really want to. I was only concerned about finding my brothers and doing jobs for my Dad" Rosie nodded and they were both silent for a while until Rosie noticed a park with a duck pond and an empty playground to the side of it. Rosie ran towards the swings and stood up on one holding onto the chains on either side of her hands and thrusting her body back and forth as she stood and looked back at Kyle who was looking at her amused.  
"You know what this means?" Rosie asked Kyle as he smiled back at her.  
"What does this mean?"  
"I was cooler than you at high school" Kyle laughed and Rosie laughed too glad she could put a smile on his face after he mentioned his Dad. She noticed how he face fell again and she couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest at seeing him so upset by the mention of his father, someone he should have loved.  
"Catch me" Rosie said to Kyle getting him to look at her and open his arms as she swung forward and let go of the swing so easily and freely the Kyle wondered if she was ever scared of anything. He caught her in his arms as he feet slowly touched the ground and her head barely reached his shoulders. She put her arms around his neck making him look her in the eye then took a deep breath.  
"You know you're not your Dad. You're nothing like him. Not that I knew him but what I gather is that he wasn't a very good person and you are."  
Kyle looked down at Rosie and smiled a sad smile. "You're sure of this are you."  
Rosie nodded vigorously and smiled. "Yup, because you love me and I wouldn't let you fall in love with me if you weren't a good person."  
Kyle had never said "I love you" explicitly to Rosie and she hadn't said it to him either. But he felt it. Rosie was right, he did love her and it took her putting the words in his mouth for him to realise it.  
He smiled and picked Rosie up as she wound her legs around his waist.  
"It's true Mrs Popular. I'm in love with Rosie Prichard." She kissed him smack, bang on the lips hard as he spun them in circles as he felt her smile against his lips.  
"Well that's good because she love you." Rosie said seriously before breaking out in a smile and leaning in to kiss Kyle again and make all his bad thought go away. That's all Rosie wanted to do, make him as happy as he made her._

  
Sasha and Rosie were lying down on the carpeted floor of Rosie and Kyle's house. Kyle had asked Sasha if she could come around to look after Rosie while he was working into the early morning at work for a function being held at Angelo's. They were looking up at the ceiling in a comfortable silence while Sasha would occasionally sneak glances at Rosie's small baby bump.  
"Oh for goodness sake Sasha, give me your hand" Rosie said impatiently as Sasha moved her hand over to Rosie who put her hand on her stomach.  
"Has the baby kicked yet?" Sasha asked as Rosie shook her head. "This is so weird, like honestly so weird. There's a person in here and they gonna have birthdays and Christmas's to look forward to, they gonna love you and Kyle. The little baby is so lucky."  
Rosie looked at Sasha. "I'm scared."  
Sasha looked concerned at Rosie "why?"  
"Because this baby already means so much to me and Kyle, I think if it's possible I love it already. What if I'm not a good Mum?"  
"You will be an amazing Mum. You know you and Kyle are both in the same boat, you can face anything together." Rosie nodded and smiled.  
"My rock" she said giggled as Sasha herself chuckled a little. "Anyway, enough about me being mother hen, how is your crazy love life?" Rosie asked interested.  
"I broke up with Archer" Rosie nodded unsurprised.  
"What did you say to him?"  
"Basically that I still loved Casey." Sasha sighed.  
"And what are you gonna do about those feelings?" Rosie asked concerned for her best friend.  
"I don't have a clue. I'm happy he's giving me space to breath and leaving me alone but I'm still getting over a breakup y'know. Archer wasn't just "some guy" to me and if I talk to Casey I'm straight back in the deep end. But I'm staying in Summer Bay and doing work b correspondence but I still need to go back into the city sort out my office and grab my stuff from Archer's place, then I have an apartment that has four months left on the contact which will give me work well of enough notice then I guess I come back to the bay, be with Dad, get to know my sister again and get closer with my niece. I suppose I better come back to be godmother to this little one" Sasha said giggling patting Rosie stomach.  
"I don't know if I can handle you leaving me again!" Rosie said tears forming in her eye.  
"You survived five years you can survive four months! I'll be back before you know it and you can always come visit me in the city when pregnant life is driving you mad!" Sasha stood up as Rosie followed both of them hugging each other tight.  
"Are you leaving now?"  
Sasha nodded "I'm all packed and Dad's taking me to the airport I just have one more thing to do." Rosie nodded a knowing smiling having a pretty good idea of where Sasha was heading.  
"I guess you'll need his address then?" Rosie said grinning as Sasha smiled.

Sasha knocked once, then knocked again. Until she got so impatient she just knocked on the door non-stop until she heard footstep at the door and a familiar voice shouting that he was coming. Once Casey opened the door Sasha was suddenly at a loss as to what to say to him. That she loved him but she was leaving him again?  
"Hi" Casey said leaning against the door frame.  
"Hi" Sasha said back as she looked behind her then focused her eyes back to Casey. The boy that pulled her back time and time again.  
"I'm going back to the city for four months and then I'm coming back to the bay." Sasha spat out quickly reminding herself of Rosie.  
"Right" Casey said nodding.  
"And I just wanted to say that, I don't know how else to put it but.." She took a step closer to Casey and before he could even react her lips were on his. When she felt his lips move back in synch with hers she smiled as he gripped her waist and pushed her against the doorframe deepening the kiss before Sasha had to stop herself.  
She had her hand on either side of his next before looking up into his eyes, both of their breathing haggard.  
"I'm still stupidly, hopelessly, ridiculously, in love with you for some unknown reason and now I have to go." Sasha smiled as she walked down the steps while Casey just looked confused and speechless as to what just happened.

_  
AS USUAL I WILL EDIT ASAP. Sorry for long time between updates but what did you all think! Sasha is now out of the bay for four months and there is only two more chapters left! (including epilogue).  
This chapter focused more on how the boys felt about the woman in their lives so it was pretty jammed packed of lovey dovey stuff which we all love ;)

It's all surprises for what's happening in the next chapter so I hope you all look forward to it and thankyou to every single person who has reviewed!

Kaia (-:


	16. Fight For Me

CHAPTER SIXTEEN (One more to go! )  
_

4 Months Later.

"Kyle, I am perfectly capable of lifting a bag of groceries!" Rosie huffed clearly frustrated as her husband just ignored her walking away from the car and into their home. They had just finished decorating the nursery and "they" meaning Rosie would paint everything while Kyle would try to help but in the end just be a nuisance. The past few months had tested their marriage sure, but Kyle knew it was Rosie being hormonal without saying so and let her have her rants. Once she was finished explaining to Kyle everything she thought was wrong with the world from the eyes of a pregnant woman he would simply kiss her forehead tell her he loved her and do whatever he could to make sure she didn't annoy him to much. They would always be Rosie and Kyle.  
As she walked into the house she stared at all the food on the counter for the baby shower happening later in the afternoon. Rosie saw it as a double celebration as it was also the day that Sasha came back to the bay. Though she wasn't to tell anyone especially Kyle who Sasha believed would tell Casey. The only people who knew of Sasha's return were Rosie, Sid and Indi. Rosie waddled towards her husband feeling fat, ugly and seriously pregnant.  
"I feel and look like a whale." Rosie mumbled against Kyle's chest as he wrapped his arms around Rosie and tucked her under his chin.  
"No you don't" Kyle said with a chuckle kissing Rosie's hair as she huffed beneath him.  
"I do, I look like a whale. I swear these twins just want me to feel fat and ugly and tired and look like a whale. How do you still love me?" Rosie asked wistfully, Kyle rolled his eyes at her usual over dramatic behavior.  
"I still love you because you're my whale." Kyle said in the most serious voice he could muster until Rosie swatted him and he burst out laughing.  
"Honestly, I could get more empathy out of a rock" Rosie shook her head and started unpacking the rest of the food until she felt Kyle kiss gently just below her ear.  
"You're beautiful, you're the love of my life, you're carrying our beautiful children start smiling sunshine." With that he kissed her cheek and Rosie couldn't help the grin forming on her lips.  
As the first guests came in and made their way to the back porch Rosie smiled as she saw April and Bianca make their way in. Following them was Irene, Leah, Roo and Marilyn all of them carrying gift large and small filled with baby clothes, diapers, toys all doubled after the news Kyle and Rosie were having twins. Maddie came in with two baby bouncers all wrapped up in ribbons and Rosie got the overwhelming desire to meet her children. She couldn't wait for them to meet all these beautiful people who meant the world to her. After two knocks in walked Indi and Sasha both grinning ear to ear carrying an insane amount of gifts and joining the table in the back porch under the sun with all the other woman ready to talk baby, gossip and eat nibbles.  
"Sasha! You have a habit of showing up when we least expect you" Roo said causing the rest of the table to laugh and Sasha to blush slightly.  
"Yeah, yeah- unexpected arrival. Like when Rosie found out she had two buns in the oven." Sasha winked at Rosie and the table laughed again settling down with the hum of noise and feelings only woman can make.  
Kyle came out all dress up in his work uniform to say hello and made small talk while Maddie interrupted him.  
"Excuse Mr. Braxton, I believe this baby shower is ladies only. Your wife's rules say so"  
Kyle smiled and chucked his hands up in defeat as he leant over to peck Rosie on the lips and whispered "I love you" while the rest of the table "awed".  
As soon as he was out of ear shot Bianca spoke up. "Who would have though little, eccentric Rosie Prichard would be the woman to make and honest man out of Kyle Braxton."  
This statement was met with a chorus of agreement and Rosie blushed while at the same time feeling immensely proud.  
"That's Mrs Rosie Braxton now ladies and don't you forget it."  
During the afternoon Rosie couldn't help but smile at Sasha and Indi sitting next to each other sharing banter just like they used to. Of course the two of them would never be able to go back to the way they were but they were at a respectable sister stage after many lunch dates in Melbourne over the past few months and Sasha slowly letting herself form a relationship with Freya and being an aunt to her. The few times Rosie and Kyle visited or the many times they spoke on the phone Sasha would talk about Indi and Freya's visits and how much she enjoyed them and her father coming over. She enjoyed the visits from April and Dex and when Maddie and Spencer came to keep her in the loop as well. To Rosie it seemed that the only topic Sasha didn't talk about was Casey, and the fact he hadn't visited or tried to contact her. Rosie didn't understand what happened between the two the night before Sasha left and she got the feeling Sasha didn't want to be asked. So she let her be. All the woman around this table were happy and in love and Rosie knew Sasha and Casey were meant to be together. She thinks she always knew ever since the days when Sasha didn't know she existed and Rosie would watch their friendship blossom into a relationship. Casey and Sasha had a pull to each other, whenever they were together magic would happen and there were sparks. Rosie had her Braxton, and she knew Sasha would get hers.

* * *

It was night time by the time everyone left Rosie's. Maddie told Sasha she would drop Sasha home seeing as Indi had to leave early to pick up Freya from her baby sitter as Casey was at work. Maddie told Sasha she just had to pop into the surf club to grab the forms she forgot to fill out for an order she forgot or something along those lines. Sasha wasn't entirely paying attention, all she noticed was the figure sitting on the beach giving her de ja vu of a time when Casey and Sasha were still only friends but Sasha wanted more and got turned down by Casey in the midst of his Dad drama's. She remembered it like yesterday.

_"I've just been thinking about your plan, to push everyone away who cares about you and I was wondering if that includes me."  
..._

"_Your family and my family are two completely different things."  
..._

_"So what you can't talk to your brothers?"  
..._

_"What? And tell them I'm terrified?"  
..._

Right now Sasha was terrified as Maddie followed her gaze to the beach and looked her in the eye simply nodding with a knowing look as Sasha slipped her shoes off walking down the sandy path to where Casey was sitting against the wooden post at the bottom of it on the sand.  
The only light around was that of the moon and the surf clubs slightly illuminated outdoor lights as Sasha took deep breathes knowing full well it was now or never. Sasha dropped down next to him while all Casey could do is stare at her while she stares out at the sea.  
"What are you doing out so late?" Casey asked, so reminiscent to the time Sasha remembered.  
"I could ask you the same question." Sasha countered still not looking at Casey, trying to get her wits together.  
"I was thinking about you actually. How we were sitting in this exact spot all those years ago, I knew how much you liked me then."  
Sasha blushed at the memory of Casey turning her down. "You tried pushing me away. You kept talking about how you weren't getting out for a long time." Sasha looked at him finally while he looked back at her swallowing.  
"Was I not worth it?" Sasha asked quietly while Casey only sighed and shook his head.  
"You were always worth it that was the problem."  
"What does that even mean?" Sasha asked flustered at Casey cryptic messages.  
"It means that you were always someone who I didn't want to lose so at that time in my life it was easier to keep you away."  
Sasha nodded and turned out towards the sea which was now reflecting the moonlight against the black outline.  
"I want you to fight for me. You act like you're some badass guy who doesn't give a shit about anything but you can't act like that around me. I'm taking a plunge doing this, because quite frankly you've been nothing but unreliable and trying to push me away when things get hard for you right from when I was sixteen. You can't pull that bullshit on me anymore Casey; I need you to fight for me." Sasha still hasn't looked at him and she has a feeling that he's looking out at the same ocean. She's terrified, just like Casey was all those years ago.  
After a few moments she felt eyes on her as she closed her own bracing herself for the verdict.  
"Okay." It was all he said. She could have throttled him if it weren't for the fact her insides melted and she felt the same way she always did around Casey. Inexplicably happy.  
"Okay? That's all you've got to say after everything I told you that's all you have to say to me? Okay?!"  
Casey smiled and shook his head before grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him until she was leaning right against his side.  
"Not everything has to be said with words Miss Bezmel, have I not taught you anything?" Sasha looked at him confused up until the moment she felt his lips brush against her own. It was like everything fell into place right in that moment. As he hoisted her so she straddled him she thought back to when she was a teenager sitting in this exact spot with Casey and how much she would of wanted this moment to happen and now at age twenty three realizing how much she needs him. As he deepened the kiss and explored her mouth Sasha smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulder letting her hands travel through his hair and along his chest Casey Braxton was hers again. He was finally fighting for her. She was floating on cloud nine and all she could to was kiss him back. Taking his advice and letting him know everything she felt about him without words.

* * *

So, guess whose feeling a little freaked out that I only have an epilogue left to write!? This girl is.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was the first time where I have had a sort of flashback to a real moment that happened on the show between Sasha and Casey. The beach scene between the two of them was always one of my favorite's because even though Casey was at an absolute low in his life Sasha was always there for him.

Again, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and not tried to rush me for updates, you guys are stars! It means the world to me.

Finally, I will putting up a poll on my page about what you all want me to write next sometime this week before I post the epilogue so please vote and also if you'd like to give me ideas on what you would like to see me write about next! I know I have had a few people asking for a Rosie/Kyle story or a Sasha/Casey story of when they were together so please let me know what you want to see! (Please be aware though chax shippers I probably won't write about them as there is thousands about them, I'm all about the giving to the minority!)

Thanks so much,  
Kaia (-:


	17. How We Were- Epilogue

EPILOGUE

* * *

"Breathe Rosie, just breathe." Kyle told her calmly squeezing her hand while she just scrunched her eyes and dug her nails deeper into Kyle's hands creating crescent shaped marks. Kyle was sure she would soon draw blood from his now paling hand.  
"Duh Kyle! What am I just gonna not breathe? I'm not stupid." Rosie seethed at her husband as a deep grunt came from her mouth. She didn't screamer or a crier, Rosie gave birth angry.  
"Oh having kids will be a blast, not when you're the one pushing a car out of a mouse hole." Kyle cringed at her description of giving birth knowing full well Rosie's hard talk was just a cover for being scared. Kyle was too. He looked over at Rosie with sweat gleaming from her cheeks and her way hair sticking to her forehead which he brushed away with his hand. It would all be worth it soon.  
"Looks like the first ones coming love" The midwife told Rosie but all she did was inwardly groan.  
"That does not sound comforting when you've got another one to come out too!" Rosie said exasperated while Kyle chuckled.  
"Why are you laughing?" Rosie asked annoyed, squeezing his hand even tighter while Kyle quickly stopped.  
"Nothing, you're doing great." He quickly said to not further rile Rosie.  
The next twenty minutes came to Kyle in a blur. A little boy came out first. The nurses quickly bundled him up in a blue blanket and handed him to Kyle. Kyle was overwhelmed, his son in his arms. Holding both the baby while whispering sweet nothings into Rosie's air as she wept at the sight of her first child and the pain that was coming again for her second. A girl came out next. A little tuft of golden brown hair matching their fathers was identical on both the twins' heads. Rosie sighed in relief as tears flowed down her face. She was totally euphoric. Kyle handed her their son as their daughter was being bundled up and quickly handed to Kyle who leant up onto the bed next to Rosie as she reached out and stroked her daughter's cheek whilst holding her son.  
Kyle had always been home to her, he had always been her family. Now they had made their family.

Kyle didn't usually like hospital. It often meant one of his family members…or himself, had got themselves into trouble. But today he saw the beauty in them. Kyle was sitting on the large cushioned hospital chair holding their daughter, while Rosie sat on his lap with their son. Rosie could already tell they had a Daddy's girl on their hands.  
"So, I've been thinking about names and I really like Noah for a boy, only if you like it?" Rosie asked Kyle as he smiled nodded.  
"I think it suits him, if it's possible for a three hour old baby to suit something." He joked smiling at Rosie. "What about this one?" Kyle nodded towards the baby girl in his arms.  
"I was thinking Sophia? Noah and Sophia Braxton." Rosie looked up to Kyle for approval while he only kissed her forehead before whispering that he loved it.  
"Kyle,Rosie, Noah and Sophia Braxton. I love the sound of that."  
Kyle leant down to kiss Rosie's lips while she pushed closer up to him, kissing him back just as gently and with just as much love.  
"C'mon man, your kids aren't even a day old and your exposing them to that!" Heath walked in as the two broke from their embrace smiling. All Rosie had ever wanted to be was loved. It was all Kyle ever wanted as well. Rosie couldn't explain her love for Kyle. He put up with her, he looked at her like she was the only girl he could ever want or need, because she was everything to Kyle and finally, looking into his eyes she realised that.

* * *

Sasha rolled over and found Casey lying next to her. It was beginning to be a familiar sight over the last month yet Sasha still couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't get enough of him. Leaning over slightly she brushed her hand along his chin and down his chest, resting on his heart where she felt it thump underneath her. It made her feel safe. She looked at him for a long time, seeing his eye lashes occasionally flutter, or a slight twitch he would make in his shoulder as he dreamt. It wasn't often Sasha woke up before Casey but when she did she reveled in it.  
"You're staring again." Casey said monotonously, trying to cover his smirk while Sasha quickly looked away at anything but him.  
"What? No I'm not what are you talking about?" Sasha said quickly hiding her blush as she felt Casey's bed shift beneath her until he was up against her side brushing her hair out her face and tucking it behind her ear.  
"You were staring at me. I mean I know you must find me attractive but staring Sasha?" Casey said making fun of her and she knew it, swatting him across his arm.  
"Don't be so cocky or I might just leave your bed a not come back for a week." Sasha said indignantly while Casey laughed.  
"We both know you wouldn't last that long." Casey smiled.  
"Oh believe, I would."  
"You have stayed over every night for the past fortnight. You may as well move in." Casey said it fleetingly as a passing thought but it still stuck in Sasha mind.  
"Okay." Sasha replied.  
"Okay what? You'll move in?" Casey asked confused.  
"Yeah. Unless you were joking or something…" Sasha said looking at Casey with him only shaking his head smiling.  
"Yeah I was joking. I kinda just assumed you'd moved in already seeing's as your bra was hanging on my bathroom door hook when I came home from work yesterday."  
Sasha swatted him again, laughing along with Casey repeating how much of an idiot he was while Casey only said "you love it." And god did Sasha love it. She loved him, she love his and Indi's daughter, she loved being near him and she felt like a teenager again whenever he was away for too long.

Sasha Bezmel had gone five years of her life without her family, friends and Casey Braxton. She couldn't do that again. Sasha had learnt that sometimes home is a person. A no matter what drives you away from home, you always come back. Sasha loved Casey so much, but she missed him so much more. When it's gone, you only realise how much of a gift love is and you have to cherish it and enjoy it and feels its pain and its happiness, its highs and its lows. Because maybe, just maybe it would be worth it. For Sasha it was never about going back to a _how we were _situation with Casey, but rather seeing where their futures would take them. Together. Always stupidly, hopelessly, ridiculously, together.

* * *

**Holy guacamole, that's it for How We Were.**  
Haven't done a very thorough edit so as usual will be coming ASAP.  
I know a few of you wanted this to go on but I am at a happy point for how this story ended. It was never about day to day life. It was always about the storyline and the secrets that came with it.  
How We Were was always going to be a story about love, redemption and everything a heart can feel. I want to thank every single person who has reviewed or encouraged me on the short but sweet journey and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. Honestly, this story wouldn't have made it to a second chapter if it weren't for you all. I love and appreciate every single one of you and I don't know how to convey that enough.

Also, to everyone who hasn't coted on a poll on my page for what you all want me to write next, please check it out and cast your vote. It will close in a week or so, so get in there!

Finally, I just want to say thank-you again, to all the readers, reviewers and those of you who are willing to give a completely out of the blue AU pairing a chance and for those who has still yet to give up on the mighty CASHA hahaha.

Enjoy, Review and Read again if you wish, I always love hearing from you! (-: x

Kaia.


End file.
